Mille Visages
by Xazera
Summary: Un tueur en série sévit dans les rues de Boston, notre équipe de choc va-t-elle réussir à l'arrêter? Au milieu de cette tension constante, les deux femmes parviendront-elles à retrouver le chemin du bonheur?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, voici ma deuxième fiction "Mille Visages". Voila le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout combien il y en aura en tout :D

Bonne lecture ;)

Le soleil brillait incessamment dans le ciel bleu de Juillet. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement à la levée du jour. L'air était doux et séchait peu à peu la rosée qui habillait les fleurs du Common Boston Park. La statue de Bronze autrefois soldat était déjà brûlante. Jane Rizzoli suivait le chemin de terre avec de longues foulées. Un jogging matinal était la meilleure façon de débuter une journée, surtout lorsqu'elle promettait d'être si longue. Regardant droit devant elle, respirant régulièrement pour éviter le point de côté, le lieutenant Rizzoli ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme courant derrière elle. Au croisement elle prit le chemin le moins fréquenté. L'homme la suivait toujours et elle finît par l'entendre lorsque ses pas reçurent un écho. La brune s'arrêta au bord du lac et fit ses étirements. Elle attendait de voir passer l'homme pour repartir chez elle. Cependant il s'arrêta, s'approcha d'elle lentement. Un couteau dépassait de sa poche. Il s'en saisit et leva le bras, prêt à frapper. La détective comprît vite la situation, en quelques secondes, l'homme se retrouva à terre, le couteau contre sa gorge.

"Agent Jane Rizzoli, police criminelle...Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur un représentant de l'ordre..."

L'homme fut inculpé l'heure suivante, il avait repéré Jane. C'était un prédateur sexuel bien connu des services de police pour harcèlement.

La journée commençait bien... Être au boulot un dimanche matin... Le rapport fut cependant très court et elle pût repartir une heure après.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La douche qu'elle avait pris lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle prit dans son armoire un jean bleu et un

T-Shirt pour se vêtir. La télévision allumé, la brune regardait sans attention les images défiler devant elle. L'ennui menaçait de l'envahir. Afin d'y remédier la détective appela son amie Maura Isles pour organiser une après-midi.

"Allo?

-Salut Maur', c'est Jane!

-Tiens salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je me demandais si ça te disais d'aller manger au restaurant ce midi?

-Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévu. On se retrouve sur Cambridge St?

-D'accord, dans vingt minutes. À toute!

-Bye!"

Elle allait manger avec Maura. Au moins elle était sûre de passer un bon après-midi.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le docteur Maura Isles changeait de tenue pour sortir avec sa meilleure amie. Les journées avec Jane étaient rarement calme, il valait mieux prévoir. Une robe légère bleue et des chaussures à talons ouvertes étaient mieux appropriés. La rue était bondée. Les passants seuls ou à plusieurs profitaient de la chaleur de l'été. Cette vision fit sourire la légiste. L'hiver avait été redoutable, la neige était tombée sans interruption durant deux semaines. Les températures avaient chuté à une vitesse effroyable. Même la morgue paraissait chaude et accueillante à côté...

"Je suis là Maura!

-Salut! Alors comment tu vas?

-J'ai connu des dimanches meilleurs...

-Pourquoi? Tu as vu le temps?

-J'ai été agressé par un malade ce matin...

-Quoi! Et tu ne me le dis pas!

-C'est bon ce n'est rien... C'est juste un fou qui voulait me couper des cheveux... Apparemment il m'observait depuis quelques jours.

-Ça le donne des frissons... Tu imagines, il aurait pu te faire du mal.

-Les gars comme lui ne font pas de mal en général.

-Imagine si ça m'arrivait...

-L'homme qui te fais ça ne pourra pas sortir de l'hôpital avant quelques mois..."

Un sourire vint habiller les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes.

"Bon, on va au Dirty Robert?

-Si tu veux mais après je voudrais aller voir quelque chose en ville."

Le repas se passa agréablement. Les conversations passaient de sérieuses à dérisoires. Quelques éclats de rires retentirent dans la salle du restaurant. Le repas finit, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers une boutique que Maura appréciait particulièrement.

"Mais c'est dimanche... Ça va être fermé.

-Non, j'ai une commande spéciale et elle n'a ouvert que pour moi.

-Elle ne pouvait pas te l'envoyer par la poste?

-Non, c'est quelque chose de très spécial pour moi et je voulais que tu sois avec moi quand je l'ouvrirai."

Une petite boîte était posé sur le comptoir de la boutique. La vendeuse s'approcha:

"Bonjour Madame Isles!

-Bonjour Charlotte, comment va votre mère?

-Mieux, c'est grâce à vous.

-Non c'est normal, c'est ma commande?

-Oui, vous pouvez la prendre.

-Je vous remercie, c'était très important. Passez le bonjour à votre mère.

-Au revoir."

Les deux femmes sortirent de la boutique. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde. Jane semblait perplexe par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

"Tu as soigné sa mère?

-Oui, elle a fait un arrêt respiratoire devant moi, je lui ai fait un massage cardiaque mais elle ne réagissait pas, elle s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Je lui ai fait un trachéotomie. C'est tout.

-C'est tout? Et tu comptais me le dire quand?

-Ça m'est sorti de la tête...

-C'est vrai que les tracho-machin-chose sont très courantes...

-Trachéotomie.

-Enfin bref... Tu es incroyable! Tu as sauvé la vie d'une femme!"

Les joues de la légiste viraient au rouge. Elle essaya de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux blonds mais elle fut vite repéré.

"Le grand docteur Maura Isles perd le contrôle de ses émotions!

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler..."

Les deux amies éclatèrent d'un grand rire sonore. Plusieurs passants se retournèrent, souriant devant elles.

"Alors, c'est quoi ce paquet?

-Viens on va au parc.

-Pourquoi?

-À chaque fois qu'on sort tu me fais aller partout dans la ville. C'est mon tour. On va au parc."

La blonde sourit et avança sans laisser le temps à Jane de répliquer.

Le parc était noir de monde. Le soleil avait fait sortir les gens de chez eux. Une petite parcelle d'herbe restait libre juste au bord de l'eau.

"C'est l'endroit parfait." Pensa Maura.

Les deux femmes s'assirent, veillant à ne bousculer personne sur leur passage.

"Bon, tu vas enfin le dire ce qu'il y a dans cette fichue boîte?

-Oui. Cette "fichue boîte" comme tu dis, je l'ai reçu de l'étranger. C'est quelque chose que je voulais partager avec toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je pense que tu es la seule personne à le mériter.

-Maura...

-Attend s'il-te-plaît... Donc, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu offrir à la personne qui me protégeait, c'est-à-dire ma mère.

-Alors pourquoi moi?

-Je n'ai pas pu lui offrir. Toujours en voyage et jamais là pour moi... J'ai gardé le premier, en me disant de toujours me protéger moi même...

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillé!

-Je ne pense pas, tu étais là pour moi... Enfin bref, j'ai mis énormément de temps à trouver le deuxième.

-Je ne suis pas sûre...

-Moi si. Tu es la personne qui m'a protégé et qui me protègera toujours.

-Il est évident que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber...

-Alors tiens, c'est pour toi. J'aimerais que tu le gardes aussi longtemps que l'on restera amie.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ouvre-le..."

Jane se saisit de la petite boîte que Maura lui tendait. Elle hésitait à l'ouvrir, comme si elle détenait le plus beau trésor de tous les temps. Elle souleva lentement le couvercle et vit un papier rouge vermeille. Elle croisa le regard émeraude de son amie, elle le fixa un instant. La brune souleva avec précaution le sachet. Il contenait un bijou, un simple bijou. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela banal mais entre les pour les deux femmes, cela avait une importance primordiale. Il était très sobre, en or. Il représentait une petite tortue fait du même métal que la chaîne. Deux pierres qui semblaient être des diamants polis remplaçaient les yeux de l'animal.

"Je... Je ne peux pas accepter Maura... Ça a du te couter un fortune!

-Jane, quelle importance le prix.

-Mais tout de même...

-Je l'ai vu pour la première fois lorsque j'ai adopté Bass. C'était en vitrine d'un grand magasin. Deux colliers seulement. Juste ces deux-là. J'ai acheté le premier avec ma mère. Elle m'offrait ce que je voulais pour se faire pardonner de son absence. Le deuxième je passais devant tous les jours en me disant que celui-ci irait à la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, la personne que j'aimais.

-Deux colliers, un pour toi, un pour moi. Il ne me quittera jamais, et jamais je ne te laisserais, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Jane."

Tout sonnait comme une évidence, il n'y avait jamais d'autres issues possibles... Le calme régnait dans le parc. Tout était devenu silencieux, bien trop silencieux. Jane posa son regard sur Maura, mais elle avait disparue... Une voix vint briser l'image paisible qui s'était forgé dans son esprit. Une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les yeux de la détective s'entrouvrirent, la lumière éblouît la femme. En quelques instants quatre personnes s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle. Que se passait-il? Était-ce un rêve? Peut-être... Tout était flou, le lieu où elle était ne lui était pas familier. Ou plutôt si, mais ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait toute chambouler.

"Je suis où?

-Tout va bien madame Rizzoli on s'occupe de vous.

-Quoi?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital général du Massachusetts, vous vous souvenez?

-Non, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Vous avez pris une balle dans le sternum.

-On est quel jour?

-Vingt-quatre juillet. Vous êtes restée dans le coma dix-huit heures.

-D'accord, merci."

Elle referma les yeux en essayant de se remémorer les évènements précédents mais rien ne voulut venir. Elle était encore fatiguée et avait à la poitrine. La détective s'endormit, elle verrait bien à son réveil si tout cela était un rêve ou la réalité...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous met le chapitre deux bientôt, en attendant laissez des reviews s'il-vous-plait ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Alors sans attendre voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaire ( il est un peu plus long que le premier ) !

Bonne lecture ! :D

###

La chambre d'hôpital était silencieuse. Seul le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme se faisait entendre. La femme allongée sur le lit dormait paisiblement, encore sous l'effet du somnifère. La blonde qui attendait à son chevet lisait un livre sur le Moyen-Âge, elle semblait s'abreuver de chacun des mots. Le tableau était en soi très banal pour un centre de soin. Le regard émeraude de la légiste vint se poser sur les cheveux bruns de Jane, elle attendait patiemment son réveil. La détective, comme attiré par l'attention de son amie, entrouvrit un œil. Maura se précipita à ses cotés et lui prit la main.

"Bonjour Jane.

-M-Maura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'attendais que tu te réveilles, quelle question!"

À ces mots, la brune prit le temps d'observer où elle se trouvait. L'hôpital lui revenait peu à peu à l'esprit.

"Je me suis prit un balle dans le ventre, c'est vrai.

-Tu t'en souviens?

-Non, c'est le médecin qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-En réalité il te l'a dit hier.

-Je dors depuis combien de temps?

-Dix-huit heures si mes calculs sont exacts, et ils le sont toujours.

-Quoi? Mais comment j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps?

-Au début, c'était un sommeil naturel, mais tu faisais des cauchemars et tu étais agitée. Ils t'ont donné un somnifère pour que tu puisse te reposer.

-D'accord, ceci explique cela. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai encore prit une putain de balle dans le bide!

-Langage Jane!

-Désolée...

-Pas de soucis, tu ne te souviens même pas de l'affaire?

-La dernière chose donc je me souviens c'est d'être allé au théâtre avec toi.

-C'était il y a deux semaines.

-Bordel!

-Langage!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe dans ma tête?

-Amnésie rétrograde Post-traumatique.

-Après que je me sois faite tiré dessus? Mais ça n'a pas de sens Maur', je me fais tirer dessus tout le temps! Ça fait parti de mon métier!

-Si tu ne te rappelles de rien, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas. Je vais tout te raconter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deux semaines plus tôt:

La journée était maussade, la pluie s'abattait sur Boston sans interruption depuis plusieurs jours. Les habitants ne sortait plus sans parapluie, seuls quelques optimiste persistait à croire que tout allait s'arrêter. De son côté, le docteur Maura Isles préparait son café avec beaucoup de soin. Le temps l'importait peu, elle ne voyait que le côté positif de la chose.

"Les cultures ont besoin d'eau, et les nappes phréatiques vont se remplir." avait-elle dit à Frost. La blonde était toujours optimiste dans des moments comme celui-là, cela avait toujours fait rire son amie Jane Rizzoli. Inséparables et confidentes, personne n'oserait défier les deux amies, que ce soit au travail ou dans la vie privé. C'était le jour de repos de la légiste et elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire de la méditation, pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le téléphone poser sur la table basse sonna.

"Docteur Isles.

-Maura, amènes-toi on a un corps.

-Jane, c'est mon jour de repos. Tu dois appeler Pike.

-J'ai essayé, il ne répond pas et j'ai besoin d'un légiste. S'il-te-plait Maur'!

-J'arrive laisse-moi le temps de me changer.

-Merci, t'es géniale. A toute'!"

Le rouge était monté aux joues de la légiste. Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Des compliments comme cela, la brune lui en faisait tous les jours.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La scène de crime était situé en plein milieu du Common Boston Parc. Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli posait des questions aux témoins en attendant son amie.

"Ah Maura! Merci d'être venue, tu me sauves la vie!

-De rien, mais j'avais pleins de chose de prévue aujourd'hui. Tu as une dette envers moi."

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'approcha du cadavre.

"Ouah, tu ne m'avais pas dis que le corps était comme ça.

-En réalité, je ne l'avais pas vu quand je t'ai appelé."

Une femme était suspendu à une branche d'un saule pleureur. Elle portait des vêtements anormalement chaud, même pour la saison. Ce qui choqua le plus la légiste fut le masque poser sur son visage. On voyait tout de suite qu'il ne correspondait pas aux traits de visage de la victime. La blonde essaya vainement de l'enlever.

"Il est collé à l'épiderme.

-Tu vas pouvoir l'enlever?

-Oui, mais uniquement à la morgue.

-Ok, alors on se retrouve là-bas. A plus tard Maura!"

La femme se retourna et partit vers sa voiture accompagnée de Frost. Ses longs cheveux, remontés en queue de cheval, se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Maura sourit bêtement à cette vision. Elle se surpris elle même à observer son amie de cette manière. Elle fit signe aux policiers de transporter le cadavre à la morgue et partit à son tour en quête de vérité...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'air frais de la morgue fit frissonner Jane. Malgré la fréquence de ses visites au sous-sol, la fraicheur la surprenait toujours. La détective regarda quelques secondes la légiste travailler. Elle s'affairait autour du cadavre désormais nu sur la table de fer.

"Salut Maura!

-Bonjour Jane, j'ai presque fini d'enlever le masque.

-Comment tu as fait, je croyais qu'il était collé...

-J'ai chauffé la colle et elle a fondu, tout simplement.

-Encore une fois tu es brillante... Alors qu'est-ce tu as trouvé?

-Pour l'instant je peux te dire que la victime est morte de froid aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

-Morte de froid? Je sais qu'il fait moche mais pas au point d'en mourir.

-C'est ce que je pensais... D'ailleurs, elle a des engelures sur les mains et les pieds.

-Tu sais ce qui aurait pu faire ça...

-Je n'aime pas les hypothèses, je te dirais après des analyses supplémentaires.

-Maura! S'il-te-plait...

-Humf... Je pense que la victime est resté un ou deux jours dans une chambre froide avant de mourir.

-Elle a du beaucoup souffrir... Est-ce que tu as retrouvé un ADN étranger ou un échantillon qui puisse nous aider à identifier le meurtrier?

-Il y avait bien de la peau sous les ongles de la jeune femme. On attend les résultats.

-Ok, merci. Tu m'appelles quand le masque est décollé?

-Tu peux rester en attendant, il ne reste que quatre minutes.

-D'accord. Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Pike?

-Oui, monsieur le docteur Pike est alité à cause de ses maux d'estomac...

-Un peu de compassion Maur'! Cet homme est amoureux de toi!

-Jane, il était saoul quand il me l'a dit... Et en plus il ne s'en souviens pas.

-Promet-moi de ne pas le faire entrer dans la famille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne risque pas..."

DRIIIIIING...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-L'alarme, cela veut dire que je peux décoller le masque.

-Préviens moi la prochaine fois, j'ai sursauté!

-L'agent de terrain très expérimenté Jane Rizzoli sursaute à l'entente d'un pauvre réveil... Pas très professionnel tout ça!

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas très professionnel?"

Le détective Frost était entré sans se faire entendre des deux femmes. Une fois encore cela avait surpris la brune.

"Rien, Jane à les nerfs à fleur de peau...

-Pas du tout, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là Frost... Tu détestes les macabés...

-Je suis les conseil de Maura, j'essaye de surmonter ma peur.

-Ben alors approche-toi, on va enlever le masque.

-Humf..."

L'homme à la peau nuit s'approcha lentement. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté une approche il avait vomi dans l'évier . Une fois arrivé il contempla le corps, l'incision en Y avait été recousue et si il ne le savait pas, il aurait pensé que la victime dormait. La légiste retira lentement le masque, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le casser et de ne pas endommager le visage. Quelques filets de colle s'accrochaient aux rebords de l'oeuvre de plâtre. Le visage qui se cachait en dessous était celui d'une jeune femme. Le noir sous ses yeux ne s'était pas dissipé avec le masque, il était la, figé, gravé comme sur du marbre. Elle avait pleuré.

"Elle s'appelle Tracy McFliny. Dix-neuf ans. Elle est étudiante en droit. Elle vit dans South Boston."

Frost avait lancé la reconnaissance faciale des que le masque avait été enlevé. Il y avait eu plus de résultats qu'avec les empreintes digitales.

"Elle était jeune, on peut contacter ses parents?

-Apparemment, il y a une injonction contre eux. Ils ne peuvent plus l'approcher depuis sept ans.

-Pourquoi?

-Maltraitance.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle est en famille d'accueille, ou du moins qu'elle y est resté quelques années. Korsak tu fais des recherches de ce côté là, Frost tu visionnes toutes les vidéos de surveillance près du Common Boston Park, tu privilégies les entrées ouest et sud. Et moi je vais à sa faculté de droit avec Franckie. Salut Maura, on se voit plus tard!

-Bonne chance!"

Les trois agents quittèrent la chambre mortuaire en même temps. Aucun ne parlait, accaparés par l'enquête en cours. La porte se referma sur Jane qui fit un dernier geste de la main pour dire au revoir à son amie légiste. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de la blonde.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'université s'étendait sur un vaste espace de verdure. Le bâtiment central était en brique rouge et portait l'insigne de la faculté. Au milieux de la cour siégeait une fontaine de marbre blanc.

"Typiquement le genre d'endroit que Maura adorerait."

Avec un sourire elle pensa à son amie isolée à la morgue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçût un groupe d'étudiant. Un seul coup d'oeil suffisait pour voir qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde qu'elle, mais plutôt de celui de la légiste. Elle alla trouver le directeur de l'établissement et dût pour cela demander à un étudiant qui discutait avec ses amis:

"Excusez-moi, le bureau du directeur?"

La détective s'était exprimée avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable envers des gosses de riches.

"Au bonjour madame, je peux vous montrer autre chose que le directeur si vous voulez?"

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la mains.

"Juste le bureau du directeur, le reste je m'en fiche.

-C'est dommage, je vous aurez bien fait découvrir la cavalerie!"

Cette la brune en avait assez. Les jeunes lui devait le respect tout comme elle les respectait.

"Ah, ça t'amuse! Tu sais à qui tu parles petit?

-Et vous, vous le savez?

-Je parle à un pauvre gosse de riche qui ne sait même pas être respectueux envers un représentant des forces de l'ordre!"

Elle lui colla son insigne sous le nez.

"Tu vois ça, ça veut dire que je peux t'arrêter sur le champ si tu ne cesse pas tes gamineries, et ça vaut aussi pour tous tes ptits copains. Ah, une femme flic, incroyable. Et vous savez quoi je vais vous dire que j'y suis arrivé toute seule sans l'aide de mon père plein de fric!"

Plus personne ne rigolait à présent. Plusieurs élèves avaient tourné la tête et observé la scène.

"Je répète, le bureau du directeur s'il-te-plait?

-Au fond du couloir ouest du bâtiment central. Il faut prendre l'escalier quatre et tourner à droite. Ensuite vous aller tomber sur le couloir.

-Merci jeune homme."

Elle rangea son insigne et laissa paraitre son arme au passage. Les quatre étudiants repartaient en cours, ils étaient devenus blancs comme un linge. La brune arriva rapidement à la destination souhaité. La secrétaire la fit entrer et elle pût enfin s'entretenir avec .

"Vous avez fait un entrée remarquée lieutenant Rizzoli.

-Vous auriez pu m'envoyer quelqu'un, cela m'aurait évité de faire peur à vos élèves.

-Ça leur fait du bien. Vous savez avec tous les privilèges que leur offre leur statut social, ils oublient bien vite à respecter les autres. C'est un de mes grands regrets... Que puis-je pour vous?

-Je voudrais le dossier scolaire de Tracy McFliny et aussi vous poser quelques questions à son propos.

-Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose?

-Elle a été retrouvé morte ce matin.

-Oh mon dieu..."

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue.

"Je suis désolée, vous connaissiez bien Mlle McFliny?

-Elle vit chez nous depuis sept ans. Après que ses parents eurent été éloignés nous l'avons recueilli ma femme et moi.

-Cela explique qu'elle soit dans une université aussi prestigieuse. Toutes mes condoléances, je ne savais pas. J'aurais été plus délicate sinon...

-Tout va bien, ce n'est pas votre faute. Permettez-moi d'appeler ma femme pour la prévenir, je répondrais à vos questions ensuite.

-Bien entendu."

Le coup de fil fut bref, la femme le rejoindrais dans une vingtaine de minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, la détective appris de que la victime avait suivi une thérapie pour oublier le traumatisme de son enfance. Elle s'en était sortie au bout de trois ans et avait reprit une scolarité normale. Sa meilleure amie s'appelait Darby Jones, elles étaient inséparable depuis le procès. D'après son hôte, la jeune fille était célibataire. Il commençait à se faire tard et la brune décida de rentrer. Le soleil baissait progressivement dans le ciel. Les couleurs dansaient dans le ciel avant de laisser place aux étoiles et à l'épaisse nuit. Après un dernier passage au commissariat elle rentra chez elle. Son appartement était en désordre, encore une fois. Le linge propre attendait d'être plié, le linge sale d'être lavé et Jo Friday d'être nourri. Après quelques caresses affectueuses elle prit une bière dans le frigidaire et alluma la télévision. Un bon match de baseball lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cette affaire était vraiment moche. Une fille qui se sort enfin d'un traumatisme se fait tuer par un malade en la mettant dans un congélateur géant, de plus, elle ne comprenait pas la signification du masque que Maura avait retiré. Maura, la brillante légiste et sa meilleure amie. Le lien qui les unissait était vraiment fort pour deux personnes si différentes. Différentes mais complémentaires. Jane repensa aux fous rires et aux crises de nerfs, toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées ensemble. Doyt et Doyle. Deux histoires qui les avaient d'abord éloignées pour ensuite les rapprocher. La femme se surpris elle-même:

"Pourquoi je pense à Maura maintenant. Je suis en train de regarder un match de baseball là!"

Au moment où la phrase franchit ses lèvres, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

"Il est neuf heure, qui ça peut être?" pensa-t-elle.

La réponse devient rapidement une évidence. Elle vit par le judas la longue chevelure blonde de son amie. La brune ouvrit la porte lentement, tout en s'interrogeant sur la venue de la légiste.

"Tiens Maura, c'est étonnant que tu sois là, je pensais justement à toi!

-Ah bon, tu pensais à moi?"

Le cœur de Jane fit un bond.

"Qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui dire ça... Elle va s'imaginer des choses!". Le visage de la détective vira au rouge et elle tenta de se cacher derrière une mèche de cheveux. Elle reprit plus sérieusement:

"Enfin je pensais à l'enquête et au masque. (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux)

-Oh, je vois."

Elle ne le dit pas mais Maura était un peu déçue de la réponse, elle s'était sentie joyeuse à l'idée d'occuper les pensées de son amie.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé.

"Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Je voulais discuter avec toi, tu sais... Je trouve que tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment et je me dis que c'est peut-être à cause de Casey..."

Elle avait prononcé le mot interdit, en quelques secondes l'esprit de Jane se ferma complètement.

"Maura, je vais bien. Il est en vie.

-Mais il est reparti en Afghanistan...

-Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour lui, il a déjà failli perdre deux jambes et il s'en est bien tiré non?

-Tu ne peux pas renier le problème indéfiniment.

-Ecoute Maur', ça me touche beaucoup que tu viennes me voir pour ça mais je me dis qu'après tout si Casey décide de repartir c'est son choix... Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant quatre mois, il passe une nuit avec moi et m'annonce qu'il repart. J'en ai assez de jouer à ça, j'ai besoin de stabilité. Tu comprends?

-Parfaitement, je me dis juste que tu aurais pu venir me parler au lieu de te réfugier dans le travail...

-Tu étais occupé à donner ton rein à ta demi-sœur et à te réconcilier avec ta mère biologique...

-J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi Jane Rizzoli."

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras. Les larmes que la détective avaient retenu jusque là, coulèrent le long de sa joue. Elle oubliait Casey petit à petit. Maura la réconfortait, séchait ses larmes. Au bout d'une heure lovée l'une contre l'autre, les deux femmes s'endormirent. Le pays des rêves les emmena loin des soucis de la vie pour leur permettre de se réconcilier avec le bonheur...


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire! :D

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous ;p

Chapitre 3:

Le soleil éclairait déjà l'horizon lorsque Jane se réveilla. Elle mot quelques minutes à comprendre où elle était et pourquoi. Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille, Maura l'avait consolée. La détective se sentait mieux. Elle avait tenté en vain s'enfouir sa peine pour l'oublier. En la faisant remonter, la légiste avait permit à son amie de se délivrer. Alors qu'elle laissait divaguer ses pensées le téléphone vibra sur la table basse. La brune l'attrapa rapidement pour que cela ne réveille pas l'endormie. Elle alla dans la cuisine à pas de loup. Elle décrocha et chuchota:  
"Rizzoli.  
-Pourquoi tu chuchotes Jane?  
-Parce que Maura est endormie sur mon canapé et que je ne veux pas la réveiller...  
-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux, en tout cas tu peux lui dire qu'on a un autre cadavre masqué.  
-C'est pas vrai! Bon j'arrive avec Maur', à toute!  
-Salut, et pas de bêtises!  
-La ferme Frost!"  
Et elle raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres malgré la nouvelle. Elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde, elle se tenait au dessus d'elle. Elle semblait si paisible. La brune contempla la femme pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à la réveiller. Elle se plaça devant elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Les paupières encore lourdes de Maura s'ouvrirent lentement. Ses iris verts rencontrèrent immédiatement les yeux sombres qui leurs faisaient face.  
"Hey, bien dormi?  
-Très bien, mais la prochaine fois que je dors chez toi, donne moi un lit quand même."  
Les deux femmes sourirent.  
"Il faut qu'on y aille, il y a un nouveau cadavre masqué. Notre tueur a encore frappé.  
-Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agit du même assassin.  
-On verra bien Maura en attendant on y va!  
-Je dois passer chez moi pour me changer avant.  
-Ok, on se donne rendez-vous sur la scène de crime."  
Jane regarda son amie partir avec regret. C'était toujours un plaisir de recevoir Maura. Les éclats de rire remplaçaient le silence et le canapé n'était plus vide...  
Elle revint vite à la réalité. Après un dernier signe à Maura, elle sauta dans la douche et se changea. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Maura prit une longue douche en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec son amie. Bien qu'elle ait passé la plus grande partie du temps à consoler et réconforter Jane, cette soirée avait été vraiment agréable pour elle. Le simple fait de sentir les battements du cœur de la brune avait suffit à la rendre heureuse. Était-ce vraiment normal de ressentir cela lorsque l'on est près de sa meilleure amie? Maura n'en savait rien. Elle était perplexe face à ce nouveau sentiment qui l'avait envahi la veille. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le téléphone. Elle se dépêcha d'aller répondre:  
"Docteur Isles.  
-Maura, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? On t'attend!  
-Désolée, j'arrive tout de suite!"  
La blonde termina de s'habiller rapidement et se mît en route sans attendre. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel. La pluie s'était arrêté après des jours entiers. Cette journée se serait annoncé parfait si elle n'avait pas commencé par l'annonce d'un meurtre. Le cadavre était suspendu à un lampadaire d'une ruelle. La scène était dure et cruelle. Les poignets ensanglantés, bien qu'enfoui sous trois couches de vêtement, avaient tachés les chaînes d'un rouge foncé. Les pieds se balançaient dans le vide au gré du vent qui sévissait encore dans la ville. Le visage de la victime était masqué, comme la précédente, seulement Jane remarqua que les détails étaient plus prononcés que sur le premier. Lorsque la légiste s'approcha du cadavre, les agents environnants se turent. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et demanda à ce que l'on descende le corps. Les examens préliminaires furent courts, la blonde ne voulait rien affirmer avant d'avoir fait des analyses complémentaires. Elle quitta la scène de crime une vingtaine de minute après y être entré. Elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à Jane, sauf pour les besoins de l'enquête. La détective se posa des questions, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour froisser son amie? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais il fallait qu'elle tire cela au clair.

Le commissariat était bruyant, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Tous les agents étaient occupés avec les téléphones ou sur les ordinateurs. La plupart s'énervait avec leurs interlocuteurs, la détective savait pourquoi. La presse voulait s'emparer de l'affaire et faire couler de l'encre. Aucune information n'avait filtré à propos des masques, mais des photos et témoignages reportés suffisaient à colporter les rumeurs. Dans ce genre de cas, les médias n'étaient pas les seuls à faire pression, de nombreux autres civils appellent pour signaler un voisin suspect qui selon eux, serait le meurtrier. La brune n'avait pas le temps pour cela, elle devait arrêter un meurtrier et avoir une discussion avec Maura, le plus vite possible. Elle s'assit à son bureau et renvoya balader toute personne la dérangeant. Elle déclina une dizaine de coup de fil avant d'en prendre un au sérieux:  
"Agent Jane Rizzoli?  
-C'est bien moi, que puis-je pour vous?  
-Je voulais savoir comment vous trouviez les masques. Je met beaucoup de temps pour les faire, je les perfectionne un peu plus chaque jour.  
-Vous êtes la troisième personne à me dire cela aujourd'hui monsieur. Allez dormir et laissez moi bosser!  
-Le froid est terrible en ce moment vous ne trouvez pas? Les victimes l'ont bien compris.  
-Comment savez-vous... Nous ne l'avons pas révéler...  
-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis celui que vous appelait "tueur en série"."  
Elle fit un signe à Frost pour qu'il trace l'appel.  
"Cela ne sers à rien, mon appel passe par une centaine d'antennes. Vous ne pouvez pas me tracer.  
-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va arrêter?  
-Non, mais je voulais lui éviter de perdre son temps.  
-Parlons plus sérieusement, que voulez-vous?  
-Je voulais vous parler lieutenant Rizzoli.  
-Je vous écoute, mais je suis très pressée, j'ai un assassin à arrêter.  
-Je ne suis pas un criminel, je suis le Vengeur Masqué de Glace, le Tueur aux mille visages, votre pire cauchemar...  
-Très intéressante petite histoire...  
-Vous les policiers, vous êtes tous pareil! C'est à cause de vous que je suis obligé de faire justice, vous n'avez pas écouté ce que j'avais à dire il y a vingt ans... Regardez où cela vous a mené!  
-Qui est-ce qui ne vous a pas écouté?  
-Ahahah! Je pourrais vous le dire, je pourrais vous dire le nom de ma prochaine victime, et je pourrais vous dire mon propre nom... Si je le faisais vous m'arrêteriez dans mon travail.  
-Écoutez-moi bien, que vous nous disiez ou non qui vous êtes, on vous arrêtera! Faites-nous confiance!  
-Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance, Détective Rizzoli."  
La tonalité indiqua qu'il avait raccroché.  
"Je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai retracé que quelques antennes...  
-Et merde!"  
La brune sortit en trombe de son bureau et descendit à la morgue. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait apaisée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'attitude de son amie dans la matinée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en bas qu'elle s'en souvint. Jane hésita à entrer, si Maura ne voulait pas lui parler elle ne voulait pas l'y forcer. Cependant elle voulait éclaircir tout cela, elle franchit donc le seuil de la porte avec précaution.  
Tout était silencieux, l'ordinateur était éteint, la seule lumière provenait de la table d'autopsie autour de laquelle s'affairait Maura.  
"Salut, comment tu vas?  
-Bien, je viens juste d'enlever le masque de la victime. Tu devrais venir voir.  
-Tu ne peux pas me dire tout cela sur un ton monocorde! Tu m'as évité toute la journée!  
-Regarde Jane!"  
La détective tourna les yeux vers le visage de la victime et fut frappé d'horreur. C'était encore une jeune femme, mais son visage lui était familier. Elle ne mît pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement: le premier masque.  
"C'est le visage représenté sur le premier masque.  
-Oui, je vais vérifier mais cela semble exact!  
-Tu viens de faire un hypothèse Maura! Attention à l'urticaire!  
-N'importe quoi...  
-Maura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Rien Jane.  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'évites?  
-Je ne t'évites pas, écoutes on en reparle à la fin de cette enquête.  
-Tu me le promet?  
-Oui, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
-Alors je vais me dépêcher de trouver ce malade. Au fait tu as l'identité de la victime?  
-Elle vient juste d'arriver. Joena Lytning. Vingt et un an. Tu devrais demander à Frost pour plus d'informations. Je n'ai pas accès à tout le dossier.  
-Tu rigoles?  
-Non, je n'ai rien entre ses dix et dix-huit ans.  
-Etrange... Je vais voir ça avec Frost. A plus tard Maura!  
-A plus tard."  
Maura regarda son amie partir. Elle était prise au piège. Jane trouverait le meurtrier et elle devrait alors lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Comment annoncer à sa meilleure amie que l'on a peur de ses sentiments envers elle. Depuis le matin elle craignait de ressentir plus que de l'amitié. Serait-elle rejetée? Parviendrait-elle à conserver une amitié aussi forte que maintenant? Elle n'aurait la réponse qu'après que cette affaire soit résolue.

"Frost, il faudrait que tu me sortes le dossier de Joena Lytning, Maura n'y a pas accès dans sa totalité...  
-C'est bizarre, elle a un haut niveau d'accréditation...  
-On va bien voir pourquoi.  
-Je comprend... C'est a cause d'un procès, il n'est pas dans le dossier.  
-Un procès? C'était une criminelle?  
-Non, apparemment ses parents ont été jugés pour maltraitance...  
-Comme la première victime. Je vais le dire à Maura, et il faudrait lancer une reconnaissance faciale sur le masque.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Le premier masque représente la deuxième victime, le deuxième pourrait être la troisième victime.  
-Ok, je t'envois les résultats des que je les aies, à plus tard.  
-Merci Frost, Korsak il faut retrouver la famille de notre victime, je vais aller interroger le juge responsable du procès.  
-Ouais, je m'y colle! Et fait attention à toi, le tueur te connais, peut-être que tu es en danger...  
-Comment ça le tueur te connais?  
-Maura! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Comment tu peux savoir ce que le tueur sais? Répond moi Jane Rizzoli!  
-Viens, on va boire un café. Arrête de crier s'il-te-plait."  
Les deux femmes sortirent sous les regards amusés de leurs collègues. La cafétéria était calme, la plupart des agents étaient repartis travailler. Angela discutait avec Cavanaugh de quelque chose qui semblait très intéressant car elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Jane était contente pour sa mère, elle était amoureuse, cela se voyait. Cependant elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée d'avoir son patron pour beau-père. Les deux femmes s'assirent à une table et demandèrent un café et un thé. Angela apporta la commande mais ne resta pas discuter comme à son habitude, elle repartit immédiatement au comptoir pour discuter avec le chef.  
"Elle est vraiment amoureuse... Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, elle a prit Cavanaugh..."  
La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à Maura, elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.  
"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais le criminel?  
-Je ne connais pas le criminel... J'ai reçu un coup de fil où il me reprochait son enfance...  
-Quoi? Raconte-moi tout!"  
La légiste avait adopté un ton autoritaire qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Jane n'insista pas et rapporta avec le plus de détails possible sur le coup de téléphone.  
"Je vois... Il y a vingt ans. Le tueur a donc au minimum vingt-neuf ans et au maximum trente-sept ans...  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?  
-Un enfant prend conscience qu'il reçoit un mauvais traitement lorsqu'il commence à côtoyer les foyers de ses camarades c'est-à-dire aux alentours de neuf ans. C'est donc un âge minimum pour aller voir la police, ensuite il ne serait pas aller voir la police après ses dix-huit ans puisqu'il quittait la maison.  
-Tu es sûre de ça?  
-D'après le recueil d'évaluations psychologiques de...  
-Je te fais confiance Maur' ! En tout cas, je pense que notre Vengeur Masqué est allé voir la police parce que ses parents le battaient, les deux victimes ont obtenu une injonction contre leurs parents pour mauvais traitement...  
-Si le policier qui a prit sa déposition ne l'a pas fait sérieusement...  
-Il a peut-être subit ça jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.  
-Mais pourquoi tuer d'autres enfants maltraités?  
-Pas des enfants maltraités, les deux victimes ont obtenu un procès.  
-Le tueur a un véritable problème psychologique, il se venge sur ceux qui ont obtenu justice parce que lui n'a pas pu.  
-Je suppose qu'on ne grandit pas bien sous les coup de ses parents...  
-Il faut que tu l'arrêtes Jane. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de mourir ou qu'on le stoppe."  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repartit travailler. Maura resta seule devant sa tasse de thé. Elle regardait du coin de l'oeil la trotteuse avancer lentement. Le temps s'écoulait, laissant les sentiments des deux femmes se développer.

Frost était une fois encore sur son ordinateur, la journée touchait à sa fin. Le juge ne leur avait rien appris de plus, Korsak n'avait pas pu retrouver la trace de la déposition, en revanche la reconnaissance faciale avait révélé le nom de la potentielle prochaine victime: Brandon Flick. L'homme n'était pas venu travailler aujourd'hui et son appartement était vide. Le tueur l'avait probablement déjà enlevé et ils n'avaient aucune piste pour le retrouver. Rien à part l'ADN qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la première victime. Évidemment aucune correspondance, cela aurait été trop facile. Jane n'en pouvait plus, elle était à cran et son équipe aussi. À vingt-trois heure elle fut obligée de rentrer chez elle pour dormir. Un long combat s'était engagé: le Vengeur Masqué contre le Chevalier de la Justice et la Reine des morts...


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà mon chapitre 4 ! Je vous remercie encore pour toute ces reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir :D

Je ne répond pas à toutes les reviews individuellement mais je les relis toutes plusieurs fois, j'ai atteint 20 coms sur les trois premiers chapitres (je sais, certains diront que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est beaucoup pour moi :D)

Enfin bon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser pleins d'autres reviews s'il-vous-plaît ! p

Bonne lecture :)

La pluie était revenue et avait chassé le soleil. Deux jours de répit avait suffit à remonter le moral des habitants de Boston. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle victime du Vengeur Masqué, pourtant Jane savait que ce n'était pas fini. Une rage si longtemps refoulée ne pouvait pas disparaitre avec seulement deux meurtres. Tous les agents piétinaient, aucune nouvelle piste. La tension était au maximum et l'humeur au plus bas. Jane n'avait pas l'habitude de rester inactive, cela la rendait folle. De plus l'attitude de Maura ne l'aidait pas. Lorsqu'elle était bloquée sur quelque chose, la brune allait voir son amie légiste... Toutes les informations superflues quittaient son cerveau et seuls les éléments importants restaient. Même si elle n'y allait pas pour l'enquête, les moments privilégiés qu'elle passait avec son amie étaient devenus des trésors sur lesquels elle comptait pour avancer. Désormais, si la détective descendait pour autre chose que l'affaire, la blonde la renvoyait en prétextant qu'elle avait trop de travail. Jane poussa un long soupir. Frost tourna la tête et l'interrogea du regard avant de finalement dire:  
"C'est à cause de Maura?  
-N-Non, pas du tout... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela?  
-Jane, ça fait un petit moment qu'on travail ensemble maintenant, toi et Maura vous ne vous parlez presque plus...  
-Elle m'évite, mais elle a promit de m'en parler à la fin de l'enquête...  
-Alors trouve cette ordure.  
-Tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi, on n'a aucune piste, rien!  
-Il va bien finir par faire une erreur, un être humain parfait, ça n'existe pas. De même, tant que les crimes seront commis par des hommes ils ne le seront pas non plus...  
-Très belle phrase, très philosophique. Mais pour qu'elle nous serve il faut qu'il refasse surface...  
-Et ça pourrait être bien plus rapidement que vous ne le croyez...  
-Chef, vous avez une informations?  
-Un autre cadavre, trouvez cet assassin et foutez le derrière les barreaux! J'ai toute la hiérarchie derrière moi!"  
La porte du bureau de referma sur ses mots. Jane grommela puis finit par prendre ses affaires. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Maura attendait devant le commissariat à la grande surprise de la brune.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je vais sur les lieux du crime... Tu pourrais m'emmener s'il-te-plait, ma voiture est en réparation?  
-Pas de soucis, monte."  
Les deux femmes se sourirent. Un silence gênant s'installa entre elles. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pratiquaient pas souvent lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux. La pièce où elles se trouvaient était en général remplie d'éclats de voix et de rires, de pleurs de joie ou de tristesse, mais jamais silencieuse. Le trajet parut long, très long. Même la musique de Jane n'y changea rien et cela la perturba beaucoup, même si elle n'en dit rien.  
"Je ne supporte pas qu'elle m'ignore, j'ai besoin que l'on parle ensemble. Je me sens perdu sans elle... Pourquoi est-ce que je pense comme ça? C'est juste une amie, non c'est ma meilleure amie. La seule que j'ai d'ailleurs. C'est normale de ressentir ça. Lorsque l'affaire Hoyt nous est tombée dessus, elle a été la pour moi... Tout le temps!"  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mît quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient arrivées. La ruelle était pleine de policier en service. Ils s'affairaient tous autour du cadavre suspendu. La gouttière sur laquelle la victime était menottée s'était courbé sous le poids. La légiste s'approcha du cadavre et l'examina. La brune s'approcha d'elle pour connaitre ses premières constatations.  
"Tu as quoi?  
-C'est un homme, probablement âgé d'une vingtaine d'année d'après sa morphologie, mais j'en saurais plus après l'autopsie.  
-Merci, tu pourras m'appeler lorsque tu auras enlever le masque?  
-Bien sûr, mais tu peux descendre pour l'autopsie si tu veux, je pense que j'aurais des détails à te communiquer.  
-D'accord, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas?  
-Pourquoi cela me dérangerait, ça ne sera pas la première fois.  
-Et bien disons que en ce moment quand je m'approche de toi, tu fais trois pas en arrière...  
-Je t'ai dit qu'on en parlerait après cette affaire... Jane je suis désolée, cette situation n'est pas confortable mais...  
-Dites, vous croyez que régler vos problèmes de couple au dessus d'un cadavre c'est approprié?  
-On n'est pas en couple!"  
Jane avait répondu presque immédiatement mais son amie avait baissé la tête et s'était concentrée sur le cadavre.  
"Bon on en rediscute plus tard, on se voit à l'autopsie! A plus!  
-A plus tard Jane."  
Maura poussa un soupir. Elle faisait du mal à la détective en agissant ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que ses sentiments changent. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié, seulement, c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. En repoussant Jane elle réduisait la confiance et la complémentarité des deux femmes.

Le corps était étendu sur la table d'autopsie, attendant d'être examiner. Le docteur Maura Isles se préparait à pratiquer son opération. Jane attendait près de la table, le sourire aux lèvres. La situation n'avait rien de plaisant mais la détective appréciait toujours de voir la blonde en pleine ébullition avant une autopsie. La légiste prit son scalpel et découpa lentement la peau du cadavre.  
L'incision en Y était faite. Le masque serait bientôt décollé, mais en attendant le reste du corps serait examiné.  
"Je peux te dire que la victime est décédée il y a vingt-quatre heures, et qu'il est mort de froid.  
-Comme les autres... Pourquoi il a mis si longtemps à être découvert?  
-Il est probable qu'il ait mis plus longtemps à mourir que les deux autres victimes. Il a une très bonne composition physique et c'est un homme. Il est plus résistant.  
-Je vois... Tu peux enlever le masque?  
-Oui, attend encore une minute..."  
Le docteur regardait à présent les ongles de la victime.  
"Tiens, il y a des cellules épithéliales sous les ongles de la victime.  
-Si c'est le même ADN que sur la première victime, il n'y aura pas de résultats.  
-C'est exact... Je vais enlever le masque. Tu pourras lancer la reconnaissance faciale."  
Le masque s'enleva facilement, encore rattaché au visage par quelques fils de colle. Le visage qui se cachait en dessous était familier aux deux femmes. Elles ne s'étaient pas trompées, il s'agissait de Brandon Flick. Elle prit le masque en photo et l'envoya à Frost en l'informant des dernières nouvelles. Il y avait déjà eu trois victimes, et le meurtrier les avait appelé pour revendiquer ses crimes. Quelle était la suite?  
"Merci Maur'. Je vais remonter! Tu me tiens au courant?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, à plus tard! Et au fait, ça te dirais d'aller au Dirty Roberts ce soir?  
-Bien sur!  
-Tu ne me presses pas de questions.  
-Promis! Je te prend à la débauche, a plus!  
-A plus tard Jane."  
La brune quitta l'air froid de la morgue pour retrouver les bureaux climatisés de la criminelle. Frost l'aborda dès son arrivée.  
"J'ai lancé la reconnaissance, mais je sais pas, je le sens pas cette fois!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait un résultat...  
-On verra bien, tu penses qu'il y en a pour combien de temps?  
-Peut-être la journée...  
-Ok, pendant ce temps-là on épluche la vie de Brandon."  
La matinée touchait et Jane décida d'aller manger avant de se plonger dans les dossiers. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller se mêler à la foule de la cafétéria. D'autant plus que sa mère voudrait encore une fois discuter. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Cependant sortir serait bien plus long. La détective se décida. Comme elle s'y attendait, toute la criminelle s'était donné rendez-vous à la cafétéria. Il y avait une longue queue dans laquelle on percevait des bribes de conversations, à propos des ménages ou des enquêtes.  
"Jane, ça va?  
-Non... J'arrive pas à cerner ce putain de meurtrier!  
-Langage!  
-Ma', c'est pas le moment!  
-Ecoutes, tu es la meilleure dans ce que tu fais. Arrêter les meurtriers c'est ton métier. On ne te demande pas de les comprendre. Quelqu'un qui a le cœur aussi pur que toi ne pourra jamais entrer dans la tête d'un fou furieux. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui que tu dois comprendre...  
-C'est sa façon de tuer! Merci Ma', tu es géniale!  
-J'ai toujours dit que j'aurais fait un excellent agent.  
-Un excellent agent je sais pas, mais en tout cas t'es une mère pas mal du tout! A plus!"  
Et elle partit en courant d'air. Angela la regarda partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ai une fille incroyable pensa-t-elle. Elle repartit derrière son comptoir pour reprendre son deuxième métier, car elle en était sûre, maman était une occupation à plein temps même lorsque ses enfants sont adultes.

La brune était retournée à son bureau. Elle avait du travail et ne pourrait pas faire d'heure supplémentaire ce soir. Elle allait diner avec Maura. Elle était vraiment heureuse, mais elle avait une boule dans l'estomac. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que c'était sa meilleure amie, et il y a quelques jours elle n'aurait pas appréhendé cette soirée. De quoi allait-elle parler? Cette question la dérangeait, mais après tout c'était la légiste qui l'avait invité, elle verrait bien. Jane se concentra à nouveau sur ses dossiers. La victime n'avait jamais été condamné, mais a été mêlé à un procès lorsqu'elle était jeune. L'homme avait blessé son père à l'arme blanche pour se défendre. Les coups étaient violents, le garçon avait eu plusieurs cotes cassées et de gros hématomes. De graves contusions aux poignets et au cou. En lisant cela elle se sentit révoltée!  
"Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire subir ça à des enfants!  
-Je ne sais pas... Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de détails pour ce procès?  
-Il était majeur, on a beaucoup plus d'infos...  
-J'arrive pas à cerner l'assassin. À le comprendre...  
-C'est sa façon de tuer qu'il faut comprendre. Tu peux me mettre la carte de Boston sous les yeux."  
L'agent à la peau nuit décrocha la carte du tableau blanc et la posa sur la table en bois. Jane saisit quatre feutres et entoura les lieux d'habitation des trois premières victimes et leurs lieux de travail. Elle traça un cercle de vie -les lieux les plus susceptibles d'êtres fréquenté par la personne proche de son travail et de son appartement- des trois victimes et chercha un lieu commun.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Si il y a un lieu commun entre les trois zones de fréquentation, cela pourrait être l'endroit ou le tueur trouve ses victimes. C'est avant tout cette question qu'il faut résoudre!  
-Un citoyen ordinaire n'a pas accès aux dossiers des victimes, il faut un niveau d'accréditation élevé...  
-Donc soit notre Vengeur fait parti du système, soit il connait quelqu'un qui a accès aux dossiers.  
-Tu as regardé les jurés, juges, greffiers, journalistes... Tous ceux qui ont assisté aux procès des trois victimes, y'en a pas un qui revient?  
-Attend..."  
Il pianota rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur et regroupa les données des trois procès. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écria:  
"J'ai trouvé! Le greffier, Olga Faltov. Elle a fait les trois procès.  
-Sors-moi son dossier s'il-te-plait.  
-Voila, tiens."  
Il tourna l'écran vers elle afin qu'elle puisse lire aisément. Le dossier remontait seulement jusqu'à ses parents. Sa famille est arrivé aux Etats-Unis en 1956 de Russie. Olga est née en 1974 à Boston et a suivi des études de droit. Elle termina sa lecture et réfléchit quelques secondes.  
"Je pense qu'on devrait aller la voir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle corresponde au profil mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier...  
-D'accord, je t'attend en bas.  
-Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite."  
Elle prit ses affaires et descendit à la morgue pour prévenir Maura de son départ. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de l'en informer mais elle le fit.  
"Maura, tu es là?  
-Oui, je suis dans mon bureau.  
-Je vais voir une femme qui pourrait correspondre au Vengeur, je serais sans doute de retour vers dix neuf heure. Je passerais te chercher en arrivant.  
-D'accord, si tu veux. De toute façon j'ai encore du travail. A tout à l'heure!  
-Ouais, à plus!"  
Et elle repartit. Maura regarda son amie partir. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa longue chevelure brune. Cette tignasse qu'elle n'essayait même plus de dompter. Ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée qui ne lui était pas familière.  
"Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder Jane comme ça. C'est mon amie, rien de plus."  
Elle s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil.  
"C'est ridicule... Je parle toute seule. Je me ment à moi même, alors que je suis incapable de mentir aux autres. Je dois arrêter de repousser Jane, de toute façon, mes sentiments ont largement dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Je dois juste le garder pour moi pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête."  
Sur ces mots elle ferma les yeux et commença une séance de méditation.

Olga Faltov travaillait dans un cabinet très réputé de Boston. Le hall d'entrée était décoré avec des teintes sombres, pourtant la pièce était très lumineuse. Les meubles de chêne étaient en parfaite harmonie avec le canapé en daim marron. Un tapis beige habillait le parquet ciré et trois grandes fenêtre illuminaient la pièce. Des son entrée, l'inspecteur Rizzoli sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son monde. Encore un cabinet pour les grandes familles de Boston.  
Une grande femme rousse perchée sur des hauts talons les accueillit. Elle aussi correspondait à la pièce. Tailleur gris et jupe assortie, escarpins de daim noirs.  
"Agents Frost et Rizzoli, brigade criminelle de Boston. On est venu voir Olga Faltov.  
-Très bien, veuillez patienter un instant. Je vais l'avertir de votre arrivée."  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la secrétaire revint et les conduit au bureau qui faisait l'angle.  
"Madame Faltov, Jane Rizzoli et Barry Frost. Brigade criminelle.  
-Maria m'a prévenu. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Nous sommes ici à cause du tueur en série qui sévit en ce moment à Boston. Les trois victimes ont été victimes de maltraitance et il se trouve que vous avez travaillé dans les trois procès.  
-Et alors? Vous insinuez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ces horribles meurtres uniquement parce que j'ai fait mon job?  
-Nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités. Parlez-nous de vos parents.  
-Ma mère vit toujours à Boston. Elle est dans une maison de retraite en centre-ville. Mon père est décédé l'année dernière d'un cancer des ganglions.  
-Désolée pour votre père. Je voudrais juste vous poser une dernière question. Est-ce que vous avez été maltraité dans votre enfance?  
-Quoi? Mais comment est-ce que vous pouvez me demander ça. Enfin, ce sont mes parents. Lorsque je suis née ils n'avaient pas de papiers officiels et j'ai passé toute mon enfance dans les quartiers de South Boston. Je m'en suis sortie parce qu'ils m'ont soutenu toute ma vie! Je leurs doit tout, je paye une des meilleures maison de retraite à ma mère car elle n'a jamais connu le luxe avant.  
-Je suis désolée, c'était nécessaire. Si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais effectuer un prélèvement ADN, évidemment vous êtes libre de refuser.  
-Non, c'est bon je vais le faire. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je passerais demain matin au commissariat. Ça vous va?  
-Je vous remercie pour votre coopération."  
Les deux agents repartirent au commissariat. Jane était maintenant sûre que la femme n'avait rien à voir avec les meurtres. Le tueur avait bien précisé qu'il avait été battu pendant son enfance. Bien sur... C'était peut-être une ruse pour s'écarter des soupçons. Non, c'était peu probable.  
"Elle n'a rien fait. Ça se voit. Elle n'a vraiment pas le profil.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi Frost mais on sera fixé demain avec le test ADN.  
-Je te dépose chez toi?  
-Non merci, je passe chercher Maura, on va manger en ville.  
-Ça va mieux entre vous?  
-Disons qu'on fait ce qu'on peut."  
Elle sourit et reporta son regard vers la route. La soirée était chaude et le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Les cheveux déjà emmêlés de la brune virevoltaient au gré des violentes bourrasques venteuses. Elle les releva en chignon pour ne plus être embêté. Frost la déposa devant le commissariat et rentra chez lui.

Le restaurant qu'avant choisi Maura était simple. Peut-être trop simple pour le Docteur Isles. Jane trouvait cela bien plus agréable et fit un grand sourire à son amie lorsqu'elle entra. Elle lui rendit et s'installa à une table.  
"C'est la première fois que je viens ici.  
-Moi aussi, mais je voulais quelque chose de simple. On est en plein milieu d'une enquête après tout.  
-D'ailleurs, à propos de l'enquête, Olga n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire mais elle viendra quand même faire un test ADN demain.  
-Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle n'a rien fait, elle peut te mentir?  
-Elle n'a vraiment pas le profil. Et puis mon instinct me dit que son seul crime c'est d'être sorti de la misère dans laquelle elle est née...  
-Je te fais confiance, ton instinct a toujours été plus fiable que le mien.  
-Excuse-moi Maur', mais tu n'as aucun instinct en ce qui concerne les enquêtes...  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, en réalité mon esprit logique me permet d'éliminer les informations superflues.  
-Tu es vraiment incroyable toi!"  
Les deux femmes rirent ensemble pendant quelques minutes. Le stress de ces derniers jours s'envola en quelques secondes. Même si elles ne voulaient pas l'avouer, ces moments de complicité leur avaient manqué.  
Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les deux femmes n'avaient plus parlé de l'enquête et s'étaient orientées vers des sujets plus banals de la vie quotidienne. Il y avait encore quelques moments de gêne, mais Jane sentait qu'ils ne disparaitraient pas avant la fin de l'enquête. Elle décida de les ignorer pour le moment. L'addition payé, les deux femmes sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture.  
"J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci Jane.  
-C'est à moi de te remercier, tu m'as invité.  
-Je ne supporte pas lorsqu'on ne se parle pas. Je sais que je te met dans une situation délicate.  
-Ecoute Maur', je te connais, tu ne ferais pas ça si tu n'avais pas de bonne raison. J'attendrai que tu sois prête pour me parler.  
-Merci.  
-C'est normal, tu es ma meilleure amie."  
Maura baissa la tête et évita tout contact avec son amie.  
"Je suis sa meilleure amie, et je dois m'en contenter. Un jour elle sera prête à entendre la vérité et à ce moment, je serais là."  
C'est sur cette pensée que la soirée se termina. Les deux femmes regagnèrent leur appartement et s'enfuirent dans leurs rêves respectifs.

Merci de m'avoir lue et de me suivre :D


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews et pour toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté ma fiction en Follow ou Favorite ! :D

Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner des conseils ou critiquer ( ou même pour me dire que vous avez bien aimé ^^ )

En tout cas bonne lecture encore, bisous !

Chapitre 5:

Le réveil digital de Maura annonçait sept heure. Il était temps pour elle de débuter une nouvelle journée de travail. La sonnerie résonna dans la pièce et tira la femme de son sommeil. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes pour savourer les derniers instants de somnolence qui lui étaient accordés puis se redressa. Elle contempla quelques instants la teinte orangée qu'avait pris sa chambre avec le crépuscule et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait pas tiré les rideaux la veille.  
"Je suis tombé comme une masse hier. Je devais être vraiment fatiguée."  
Après s'être préparé elle avança dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La légiste pensait à Jane et à son café instantané. Elle se rappelait avec plaisir les soupirs d'exaspérations de la détective lorsqu'elle regardait la blonde moudre sa caféine. Elle avait même réussi à cacher un paquet de doses instantanées dans un de ses placards. Elle médita encore quelques minutes sur ces souvenirs avant de partir vers la morgue.  
Jane était déjà là, concentrée sur l'affaire. Un simple coup d'oeil aurait suffit à n'importe qui pour affirmer qu'elle adorait son travail. Maura s'approcha d'elle lentement, pour la surprendre. Elle posa sa main sur le bras musclé de la détective qui sursauta à ce contact.  
"Maura! Tu m'as fait vachement peur!  
-C'était le but! Tu es bien matinale, des avancées avec l'enquête?  
-Oui, on a le nom de la prochaine victime: Andrew Slater.  
-Je suppose que personne ne l'a vu depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures...  
-Si, en fait il a été aperçu en compagnie d'un homme près de la  
Gare il y a deux heures. Je dois retrouver Frost là-bas dans quinze minutes. D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller.  
-D'accord, mais fait attention à toi.  
-C'est ce que je fais toujours non?"  
Elle fit un grand sourire à son amie et sortie par la porte vitrée du commissariat.

La gare était pleine de monde. N'importe qui pouvait se cacher parmi cette foule dense et mouvante. Les deux lieutenants allèrent parler à toutes les personnes ayant pu voir la victime et le suspect. Un agent de sécurité avait vu les deux hommes descendre d'une voiture grise qui fut retrouvée plus tard sur le parking. Ils avaient interrogés plus d'une dizaine de personnes mais ce fut la guichetière qui leur fournit l'information la plus importante:  
"Vous avez vu les deux recherchés aller vers les quais?  
-Oui, il était cinq heure du matin. Très matinaux les garçons.  
-Vous savez dans quel train ils sont montés?  
-Je suis désolée, il y a beaucoup de voies et j'étais fatiguée.  
-Je comprends, je pourrais tout de même avoir la liste des trains en gare à ce moment là?  
-Je la transfère au commissariat.  
-Merci de votre coopération."  
La femme leur sourit et retourna à ses clients. Les deux agents et amis retournèrent au commissariat où attendait le travail. Maura attendait son amie détective assise sur sa chaise. Elle savait qu'elle avait passé la matinée à interroger des personnes pressées qui méprisaient tout individu leur faisant perdre leur temps. La légiste décida donc de l'emmener manger au Dirty Roberts pour lui changer les idées.  
Jane fut surprise de voir sa meilleure amie assise à son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un changement radical d'attitude.  
"Maura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-C'est l'heure de ta pause déjeuner, je pensais qu'on pouvait sortir au Dirty Roberts, enfin si ça ne te gêne pas...  
-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps. Mais on peut quand même manger ensemble à la cafétéria du commissariat.  
-Aucun soucis, je t'attend là-bas."  
Maura lui sourit et se retourna pour partir. Elle s'en voulait d'agir comme cela avec Jane. Elle mettait ses sentiments à rude épreuve et risquait de tout dire à son amie.  
"De toute façon, je ne peux pas l'éviter indéfiniment..."  
Elle souffla bruyamment et s'avança vers le comptoir.  
"Bonjour Angela. La même chose que d'habitude pour Jane et moi s'il-vous-plait.  
-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Va t'installer.  
-Merci."  
Elle choisit une table près du comptoir que son amie affectionnait particulièrement.  
"Voilà, je suis là. Excuse-moi. On a une piste à suivre et ça m'occupe l'esprit...  
-Vous avez trouvé quoi à la gare?"  
La détective lui raconta sa matinée, les discussions avec les passants et les réflexions désagréables devant lesquelles elle avait du garder son calme...  
"Les gens ne mesurent pas l'ampleur de ce qu'ils peuvent savoir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Tu es flic. Même si ils sont désagréables, ils ne veulent pas te faire perdre ton temps alors ils ne parlent pas des détails.  
-Je vois, de toute façon je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait pu me donner des détails supplémentaires."  
Angela arriva avec les plats commandés et les déposa sur la table.  
"Alors, cette enquête ça avance?  
-On fait ce qu'on peut Ma'.  
-Je sais que tu trouveras le criminel, tu es la meilleure!  
-Merci Ma'. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le trouver."  
Elle lança un regard appuyé vers Maura qui rougit. Angela s'interrogea intérieurement sur cette scène. Se pourrait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux femmes? Les coins de ses lèvres tressaillirent pour former un sourire avant qu'elle ne retourne derrière le comptoir. Le reste du repas se passa calmement, au gré des conversations. Ce fut Jane qui se leva en premier à la fin du repas.  
"Je suis désolée, je dois retourner travailler. On se voit plus tard."  
Elle déposa quelques billets sur la table et embrassa Maura sur le front. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la légiste. Ce contact signifiait beaucoup de choses pour elle. Bien entendu elle savait ce que ce geste voulait dire. Il témoignait de l'amitié que ressentait Jane mais la blonde espérait au fond d'elle qu'il soit un peu plus que cela. Elle se gifla intérieurement d'avoir des pensées si inappropriées. Le docteur Maura Isles, la personne la plus rationnelle sur cette Terre, n'arrivant même pas à contrôler ses propres sentiments. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle prit la direction de la morgue pour se remettre au travail et chasser toutes les pensées qui la poursuivaient.

La détective rentra dans le bureau où travaillait déjà une demi-douzaine d'agents. Elle s'approcha du tableau blanc sur lequel était rassemblé tous les éléments de l'enquête. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis changea d'expression.  
"Frost! Tu peux me passer la liste des trains s'il-te-plait?  
-Tiens, il y en avait cinq à l'heure où la guichetière les a aperçu, mais ils ont très bien pu attendre sur le quai pendant une heure ou deux...  
-Non, je ne pense pas, il n'aurait pas pris ce risque, et puis au moins une personne se serait souvenu d'eux.  
-Tu as raison. Mais parmi les cinq trains on a aucun moyen de savoir lequel est le bon...  
-Il va falloir procéder par élimination. Tout d'abord les destinations: South Boston, Watertown, Reading, Cambridge et Brookline...  
-Je pense qu'on peut enlever South Boston... Il y serait allé en voiture sinon. Pourquoi prendre le risque d'être aperçu inutilement...  
-Ouais, Cambridge c'est trop grand. Le train est bondé à cette heure là, la victime aurait pu s'échapper trop facilement.  
-Pareil pour Brookline... Toutes les personnes qui travaillent en dehors de la ville choisissent cet horaire.  
-Cela nous laisse Reading et Watertown.  
-Attend je vérifie un truc... Ouais c'est ça, Reading est à vingt kilomètres et Watertown à dix.  
-Hum... Ça me parait loin vingt kilomètres... Surtout si il ramène les cadavres à Boston.  
-D'ailleurs, comment il les ramène? Il a laissé sa voiture sur le parking de la gare.  
-Vérifie les déclarations de vol de voiture à Watertown et ses alentours dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour."  
Il pianota rapidement sur son ordinateur afin de répondre à Jane.  
"Quatre vols de voiture en une semaine. Aucune n'a été retrouvée.  
-Ça confirme ce que je pensais. Bon je suis presque sûre que cet enfoiré se cache à Watertown. La population est dense mais ce n'est pas très grand et très campagnard. Reste plus qu'à savoir où.  
-Ben on a qu'à aller là-bas pour mener notre enquête.  
-Je crois que c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire... On cherchera des pistes là-bas.  
-Attend, j'ai peut-être une idée pour réduire le champ des recherche.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Maura nous a bien dit que les victimes étaient enfermées dans des chambres froides, alors on va regarder tous les endroits susceptible d'en avoir!  
-Tu es génial!  
-Ouais je sais. Bon alors les recherches vont me prendre quelques minutes. Je te préviens des que j'ai fini.  
-Je vais nous chercher des cafés en attendant.  
-Merci!"  
Elle sortit rapidement pour étancher sa soif de caféine. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle revint avec les deux cafés à la main. Elle tenait les boissons fumantes dans ses mains rougies par la chaleur.  
"Tiens, voilà pour toi."  
Elle lui tendit le gobelet en carton avec un sourire.  
"Merci. J'ai trouvé quatre entreprises utilisant des chambres froides.  
-Lesquelles?  
-Une boucherie, une poissonnerie, une épicerie et un hôtel.  
-Bon, on va aller faire un tout là-bas. Je vais chercher la voiture."  
Elle prit dans son tiroir sa plaque et son arme qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture puis sortit du commissariat.

L'horloge de la morgue affichait dix-sept heure trente. Le médecin légiste Maura Isles rangeait ses affaires afin de rentrer chez elle. Soulagée qu'aucune victime du Vengeur de Glace ne soit arrivée sur sa table, elle avait passé la journée à faire de la paperasse et à regarder les dernières paires de chaussures sorties. Elle raccrocha sa tenue de travail pour laisser place à son ensemble parisien. Le bruit de ses talons résonnait dans le silence de la chambre des morts. La seule chose que la blonde entendait était le bruit de ses collègues s'affairait dans le laboratoire. Elle quitta l'endroit en pensant au bain relaxant qui l'attendait une fois rentrée chez elle.  
Sa maison était silencieuse, et elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses pensées ne viennent la torturer.  
"Je pense encore à Jane, il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose... Mais quoi? Je ne peux rien faire contre mes sentiments. J'ai vraiment peur de perdre son amitié en lui avouant ce que je ressens... Mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. J'ai tout essayé, je me suis éloigné d'elle mais elle refuse de me laisser partir. J'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments mais ils continuent de torturer mon cœur..."  
Elle ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux émeraudes, coulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur le coussin qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Angela décida de faire son apparition. En l'apercevant Maura sécha ses pommettes d'un revers de manche. Ce fut avec une voix tremblante qu'elle engagea la conversation.  
"An-Angela, que faites-vous là?  
-Excuse-moi... Je t'ai entendu rentrer et je suis venu te demander si tu avais du sucre...  
-Oh, oui bien sur, dans le placard au dessus du frigidaire.  
-Tu es sûre que ça va Maura?  
-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas."  
La réponse avait été trop rapide et Angela s'en était aperçu. Elle s'approcha du canapé et prit place aux cotés de la légiste. Les traces de larmes séchées mêlées aux longs filets de mascara inquiétèrent la mère Rizzoli.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-R-Rien je vous assure...  
-Maura chérie, tu es peut-être la meilleure dans ton laboratoire mais pour ce qui est de mentir, tu as encore du boulot!  
-Ne vous en faites pas Angela, ça va passer. Ça passe toujours.  
-C'est à propos de Jane n'est-ce pas?  
-C-Comment vous le savez?  
-C'est pas à une mère italienne qu'on apprend à faire la grimace... Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre le dire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!  
-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça me torture l'esprit jour et nuit.  
-Tu lui as promis une discussion après l'enquête non?"  
Elle hocha tristement la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
"Alors tu devras lui donner un explication satisfaisante, sinon elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.  
-Je sais, mais si je lui dit ce que je ressens réellement elle va partir et me laisser seule...  
-Non Maura. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle tient à toi beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pense. Tu es bien plus qu'une amie.  
-Vous n'en savez rien, et si au fond d'elle, elle préférait Casey ou Dean? Je suis une femme après tout, Jane n'est pas comme ça.  
-L'amour Maura, ça ne s'explique pas par la science. Qui peut réellement dire ce qui est normal dans ce monde. Dieu à créer les Hommes puis les Femmes à partir de ces derniers... Je suppose que scientifiquement, tout cela est improbable n'est-ce pas?  
-En effet... Les gènes auraient été trop similaires pour permettre de créer une population...  
-Et pourtant, la religion nous demande d'y croire.  
-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir...  
-Je ne te demande pas de croire en dieu mais en l'amour. Une chose qui défie les lois de la physique et corrompt l'esprit de la plus censée des personnes sur cette Terre... J'en ai la preuve devant moi. Jane comprendra tôt ou tard mais tu devras d'abord lui montrer que toi tu as eu le courage d'affronter cette vérité car elle n'y arrivera pas seule. Elle est bien trop fragile pour ça.  
-Je comprends, merci Angela. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.  
-La même chose mon ange. Tu aurais fini par trouver la solution par toi-même..."  
La blonde se blottit dans les bras d'Angela à la recherche d'un amour maternel qui ne lui avait pas été donné durant son enfance.

Le soleil était à présent bas dans le ciel et les deux agents n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils étaient rentrés au commissariat les mains vides une fois de plus.  
"On a vérifié les quatre chambres froides... Aucune trace de sang, de lutte ou de Andrew...  
-Je ne comprend pas... Mais d'un autre côté, je ne vois pas comment on peut cacher une personne dans une chambre froide d'un commerce... Il y a toujours au moins deux personnes qui ont accès à la chambre.  
-A moins que... Tu peux vérifier quelque chose?  
-Dis toujours...  
-Tu peux regarder si il y a des entreprises qui ont fermés dans le coin?  
-Hum... Attend voir. Il y a trois entreprises qui ont fermé. Toutes les trois utilisaient des chambres réfrigérantes...  
-Il doit bien en avoir une qui se démarque.  
-Et bien la seule qui utilise de l'électricité est l'ancien entrepôts de produits surgelés "Froze&cie"...  
-Pas de temps à perdre. Tu préviens les renforts et on y va!  
-On n'a pas assez de preuves pour une unité d'intervention. Il va falloir y aller à quatre.  
-T'as raison, préviens Franckie et Korsack, je m'occupe de Cavanaugh."  
C'est ainsi que les quatre agents se mirent en route vers l'inconnu pour remplir leur mission: ramener un peu de justice dans ce monde...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour que je m'améliore ! :D

Il faisait nuit noire et seule la lune éclairait l'entrepôt désaffecté. Les quatre agents étaient penchés sur le capot de la voiture de Jane pour observer le plan de l'usine. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'erreur au péril de la vie d'Andrew Slater. Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il était enfermé dans une chambre froide.  
"Bon, Franckie et Frost vous prenez la porte de derrière et vous couvrez l'est du bâtiment. Korsack et moi on passe par devant et on prend l'autre partie du bâtiment. La chambre froide se trouve au fond donc vous tomberez dessus à votre entrée. La priorité est la victime.  
-Ok Jane."  
Les quatre personnes se séparèrent pour aller à leur poste. Chacun une lampe torche et l'arme à la main, accroupi pour passer le plus discrètement possible. Jane passa devant. Elle crocheta la serrure et entra, couverte par Korsack. Il n'y avait aucune autre lumière que les rayons de lune qui filtraient par les fenêtres. Ils se reflétaient sur les morceaux de verre étalés sur le sol et dansaient au plafond au rythme des pas des agents. Alors que Jane vérifiait une pièce sur la droite, le verre craqua dans la pièce d'en face. Elle s'y précipita, l'arme brandie en laissant Korsack en arrière. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte du pied un homme lui sauta dessus et lui affligea un violent coup de planche dans la tête, elle poussa un cri et garda les yeux ouverts quelques seconde avant de sombrer.  
"Jane, Jane! Tu m'entends?  
-O-Ouais... C'est bon je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Tu as pris un coup sur la tête... Le coupable s'est enfui mais on a pu sauver Andrew... Aller, viens."  
Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever mais comme il s'y attendait elle se débarrassa rapidement de cette aide. Ils sortirent tous les deux et tombèrent sur leurs deux collègues. Les yeux de la détective se plissèrent devant les lumières de l'ambulance. Avant même que son frère ouvre la bouche Jane répliqua:  
"Non je n'irais pas m'asseoir dans cette ambulance... Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller voir Maura, elle va me rafistoler...  
-Il est minuit... Elle sera en train de dormir.  
-Et ben j'attendrais demain. On va se coucher et on se prépare à interroger la victime demain. Je veux deux gardiens devant sa chambre d'hôpital.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Jane! D'après les ambulanciers ses jours ne sont pas en danger, juste une hypothermie moyenne.  
-Alors je vais me coucher... On se voit demain. Salut!"  
Elle monta dans sa voiture et quitta la ville aussitôt. Elle regarda son téléphone, la brune voulait appeler son amie légiste mais il était clair qu'elle dormait à cette heure là. Elle lança son CD de Led Zepplin et se concentra sur la route. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle craignait de s'évanouir au volant. Heureusement pour elle, la route n'était pas longue et elle aperçut bientôt son appartement. Il faisait noir. Quelques ombres se baladaient sur les murs en même temps que les voitures circulaient. La femme passa à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir. Elle se regarda rapidement dans la glace et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit son visage. Il était recouvert de sang sur toute la partie gauche, et une plaie ouverte trônait sur son front.  
"Et merde... Je vais être défigurée demain. J'aurais peut-être du appelée Maura finalement...  
-Tu parlais de moi?  
-Quoi?"  
Maura avait fait son apparition dans la salle de bain sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Franckie a appelé Angela, Angela m'a prévenu et me voilà!  
-Raah... Franckie!  
-Aller, fais-moi voir ton front.  
-Ce n'est rien... Juste une égratignure!  
-Ça c'est moi qui en jugerais..."  
Elle sortit une lampe de poche pour tester les pupilles de Jane et observa la plaie pendant quelques secondes.  
"Tu as besoin de points de suture.  
-Et bien vas-y je t'en prie.  
-Je ne peux pas, tu dois aller à l'hôpital.  
-Maur', tu l'as déjà fait avant!  
-Bon d'accord, mais tu dois me promettre d'aller te faire examiner demain en allant interroger la victime.  
-Promis, j'irais."  
Elle sortit son matériel et commença son travail. Toute l'opération se fit dans le silence le plus total ce qui commença à gêner les deux femmes.  
"Il s'est passé quoi exactement?  
-Rien, je suis entrée dans une pièce sans être couverte et je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante, rien de plus!  
-Tu ne pouvais pas te défendre, il faisait noir.  
-Si j'avais attendu Korsack on aurait peut-être arrêté ce foutu Vengeur!  
-Langage Jane!  
-Ouais, désolée. Il est tard.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas... De toute façon, la victime a bien du voir le visage du coupable. Tu l'interrogeras demain.  
-Tu as raison. Merci."  
Les joues de Maura s'empourprèrent comme celles d'une adolescente. Elle tenta vainement de le cacher avec une mèche de cheveux. La brune ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas mettre son amie mal à l'aise.  
"J'ai terminé, tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
-Une bière s'il-te-plait...  
-Non, je vais te faire du thé...  
-Maur', pourquoi pas une bière?  
-Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien. Il te faut une boisson sans alcool.  
-Ok, va pour un thé!  
-Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à te mettre dans des situations aussi dangereuses.  
-C'est mon métier et j'adore ça...  
-Tu adores te mettre en danger?  
-Non, j'adore mon métier Maura. C'est tout ce que j'ai et je l'ai choisi en sachant les risques que je prenais.  
-Tu sais je m'inquiète souvent pour toi... Je me demande toujours si tout se passe bien quand tu es en mission, et...  
-Tu ne dois pas y penser... Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te soucier de ce que je fais. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il faut que tu y arrives. Je ne voudrais pas me dire que je suis en train de faire de la peine à la personne qui m'est le plus chère au monde lorsque je suis en mission."  
Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant que Maura lui rendit avec sincérité. La détective venait de dire qu'elle était la personne qui lui était le plus chère au monde. Étais-ce vrai? Oui, mais en tant qu'amie, rien de plus.  
"Tu as raison Jane, mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de penser à toi.  
-Maura...  
-Je vais rentrer, il est tard.  
-À demain."  
La légiste embrassa son amie sur la joue et sortit en silence de l'appartement. Elle repensa aux derniers mots de la blonde.  
"Elle pense à moi tout le temps? C'est vraiment ce qu'elle a dit? Je suis son amie. Rien de plus. C'est ce qu'elle doit penser. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça moi? Maura est une femme. Rien n'est possible entre nous. Et pourtant, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, pas même pour Casey..." Elle suivit pendant quelques minutes le fil de ses pensées, luttant contre le sommeil qui la gagnait petit à petit. Elle ne résista pas longtemps aux bras de Morphée et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve...

Les deux agents veillaient devant la porte de Andrew Slater. L'agent Jane Rizzoli leur montrait sa plaque bien que cela fut totalement inutile. Très peu de policiers n'avaient pas entendu parler de la seule femme à la criminelle, qui plus est, la plus efficace du service. Elle entra dans la chambre, accompagnée de son collègue Barry Frost. Les infirmières étaient sorties à leur arrivée, laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant. Seuls les bruitages caractéristiques de l'électrocardiogramme se faisaient entendre. L'homme était réveillé. Il se cachait, guettant les possibles ennemis qui entraient dans son espace. Un espace dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité, devenu un refuge après le traumatisme qu'il avait subit. Le jeune homme avait une trentaine d'années.  
"Andrew?"  
Aucune réponse. Elle décida de s'identifier, pour le rassurer.  
"Andrew, je suis l'agent Jane Rizzoli, et je suis venu avec l'agent Barry Frost. Nous sommes de la police, tu n'as rien à craindre."  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise à le tutoyer, peut-être du fait de ce qu'il venait de subir.  
"Vous êtes venu m'interroger?"  
Les premiers mots de la victime avaient été chuchotés, presque murmurés.  
"Oui, si nous voulons arrêter celui qui t'as fait cela, nous avons besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis soixante-douze heures.  
-D'accord, mais je ne me souviens pas de tout... J'ai essayé mais...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, raconte nous ce que tu sais."  
Elle lui offrit un sourire maternel comme ceux qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle consolait les veuves, veufs ou autre famille d'un défunt.  
"Je suis rentré chez moi après le lycée, la porte de mon appartement était ouverte. Je pensais que c'était le concierge, il devait faire entrer un électricien pour un problème de plafonnier. Je suis entré et j'ai regarder dans toutes les pièces pour rencontrer l'entrepreneur mais il n'y avait personne. Je suis aller dans le salon et je me suis assis sur le canapé pour appeler la police, je me suis dit que quelqu'un était rentré par effraction. J'ai pris mon téléphone et après je ne me souviens plus de rien... Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans cette chambre d'hôpital.  
-Tu ne te souviens pas avoir pris le train?  
-Non, je me souviens que j'étais conscient mais incapable d'agir. J'étais comme hypnotisé...  
-Nous allons faire des tests toxicologiques pour voir si tu as été drogué.  
-Merci madame.  
-De rien, en attendant tu guéris vite et tu ne sors pas de cette chambre sans les deux agents, tu m'as comprise?  
-Oui madame.  
-A plus tard."  
Elle sortit de la pièce et souffla.  
"Il ne nous a pas apprit grand chose, mais au moins il va bien. C'est l'essentiel.  
-Ouais, mais il a subit un sacré traumatisme. J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre. Après ce qu'il a subit avec sa tante... Battu par sa tante qui prenait soin de lui suite à la mort de ses parents.  
-Y'a vraiment des gosses qu'ont pas de chance! Ça me dégoute, comment on peut faire subir ça à des enfants?  
-Je ne sais pas... En tout cas il faut qu'on choppe ce salopard!"  
La brune approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les résultats des tests toxicologiques arriveraient en fin de journée et ils devraient patienter avant d'avoir certaines réponses. Elle rentra au commissariat, il était bientôt midi, la matinée avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière. Le soleil et était haut dans le ciel et brillait d'un éclat infini. Il faisait chaud et lourd, tous les agents avaient tombé la veste pour ne pas transpirer, malgré cela, les locaux de la BPD sentaient l'homme à plein nez. Cela fit grimacer Jane.  
"Quand est-ce que les hommes apprendront-ils à se mettre du déodorant?" pensa-t-elle.  
La détective s'assit néanmoins à son bureau et se remis au travail. Il était important de pouvoir restituer l'emploi du temps de la victime pour y voir plus clair. Elle se cala sur sa chaise et commença à relire le dossier lorsque Suzie entra dans les locaux.  
"Détective Rizzoli?  
-Oui Suzie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-On a terminé avec la voiture, si vos voulez jeter un œil au dossier.  
-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Maura qui me l'apporte?  
-Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit de vous l'amener directement.  
-Bon, merci beaucoup."  
Jane ouvrit le dossier et commença à le parcourir des yeux. Elle y lut que les empreintes de la victimes avaient été retrouvées sur le volant et sur la portière conducteur. Aucune autre empreinte... Le tueur avait assuré ses arrières. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait compris que la police se rapprochait de lui.  
"Je vois, c'est pour ça.  
-Quoi?  
-Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi on avait pu retrouver la victime.  
-Parce qu'on a été plus fort que le tueur...  
-Non, Frost. Ce Vengeur aux Mille Visages nous mène depuis le début. Aucune erreur, aucun témoin, pas d'indice, rien. Mais là il prend le risque d'emmener sa victime à la gare et de passer devant des contrôleurs et des représentants de l'Etat. Non, il a détourné l'attention de lui pour qu'il puisse changer d'endroit, d'ailleurs je n'ai vu aucun masque ni aucune machine pour en faire dans l'entrepôt.  
-Tu veux dire qu'il savait qu'on le trouerait?  
-Ouais, il s'est bien foutu de nous. Il faut reinterroger Andrew Slater jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé.  
-J'y retourne avec Franckie, on te tient au courant.  
-Merci."  
Alors que l'homme à la peau nuit quittait la pièce, la femme se décida à aller voir Maura. Elle se dirigea vers la morgue, heureuse à l'idée de voir son amie. Lorsqu'elle entra l'air froid pénétra dans ses poumons et lui donna des frissons. L'air froid et sec de la mort. La détective chercha son amie des yeux. La légiste n'était pas là. Ni dans son bureau, ni à la morgue, ni au labo. Personne ne savait où elle était et elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Jane commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle reçu un message:  
"Jane, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. On se voit plus tard."  
Jane pesta intérieurement:  
"Me voilà rassurée!"  
Elle remonta, inquiète et en colère.  
"Pourquoi je suis en colère? Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. On n'est pas en couple que je sache."  
"En couple". Ces deux mots se répercutaient dans l'esprit de la brune. Elle s'imagina, pendant quelques instants, rentrer et être accueillie par les bras de Maura. Par ses lèvres sur les siennes et par l'odeur enivrante de son parfum. Ses pommettes virèrent au rose. Oui, elle adorerait ça.  
La détective passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire de la paperasse et à rédiger des rapports. Elle se sentait impuissante face à ce monstre qui courait encore dans les rues de Boston.

Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur atroce. Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli détestait les jours sans action. Lorsque l'heure de la débauche sonna, la brune ne se fit pas prier. Elle rentra chez elle au pas de course, pensant à la bière fraiche et à la télévision qui l'attendait. Après avoir parcouru le programme des yeux, la détective décida de regarder un match de football rediffusé. Elle pouvait donc aller sur son ordinateur tout en regardant la télévision, elle connaissait déjà l'issue du match. Bien que la brune aie eut hâte de quitter le travail, elle continuer de penser à l'affaire. Le tueur pouvait se remettre à tuer n'importe quand, et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne le ferait pas tout de suite. La police avait pénétré dans son repaire, son territoire. Il faudrait un certain temps pour qu'il parvienne à trouver ce lieu sur dans lequel il pourrait s'adonner à ses activités morbides. L'article qu'elle lisait capturait toute son attention. Il s'agissait d'une étude psychologique sur des enfants maltraités. Alors qu'elle lisait la dernière ligne, une sonnerie se fit entendre.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un appel video sur mon ordinateur?"  
Elle répondit à l'appel et vit apparaitre sous ses yeux le colonel Jones. Un sourire illuminait le visage du soldat lorsqu'il aperçut les longs cheveux noir de Jane. Elle lui sourit à son tour mais mît quelques minutes à comprendre la situation et ce que cela impliquait.  
"Casey! Comment vas-tu?  
-Mieux maintenant que je peux te voir et te parler. Et toi? J'ai appris que tu étais sur une affaire délicate.  
-Rien ne t'échappe, même à l'autre bout de la planète."  
L'homme ria à cette phrase.  
"Comme tu vois, je garde contact avec les Etats-Unis. Tu peux parler de l'affaire?  
-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire: un dangereux psychopathe tue des anciens enfants maltraités en les mettant dans un congelo. On a sauvé sa dernière victime mais il a réussi à s'enfuir après m'avoir mise K.O. comme une gosse... Voilà. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.  
-Il t'a mise K.O., tu vas bien?  
-Ouais, Maur' m'a fait quelques points de suture, c'est tout!  
-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention à toi, je tiens à te retrouver en un seul morceau à mon retour. Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est ma dernière mission?  
-Casey, c'est une bonne chose que tu raccroches après tout ce qui t'est arrivé vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me lancer dans une histoire avec toi en ce moment..."  
Jane voyait le visage de son ami se décomposer devant ses yeux. Elle venait de briser le rêve d'un homme qui servait son pays depuis plusieurs années. Son cœur l'obligeait à faire un choix. Maura ou Casey. Un choix difficile lorsque l'on hésite encore sur ses propres sentiments et sur ceux des autres. Et pourtant, elle le savait, ce n'était pas avec le colonel Charles Jones qu'elle voulait faire sa vie, mais bien avec Maura Isles.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jane? J'arrête tout, je rentre au pays. On va enfin pouvoir fonder une famille, c'est ce que tu voulais, non?  
-Oui Casey. Je veux fonder une famille. Mais avec la personne que j'aime. Ce que je ressens pour toi est très fort, personne ne pourra rien changer à cela. On a passé des moments extraordinaires tous les deux, mais...  
-Mais? Tu as raison, on a fait plein de choses ensemble toi et moi. On a passé la moitié de notre vie à nous attendre mutuellement. Et là tu m'annonces que ce n'est pas moi la personne que tu aimes?  
-Je crois que tu le sais depuis un moment déjà. Tu l'as vu bien avant moi n'est-ce pas?"  
Il ne répondit pas, il était en colère, ses yeux dégageait de la haine, de la peine mais aussi de la culpabilité.  
"Tu avais remarqué que ce n'était plus toi que je regardais. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit, à vrai dire, tu l'avais compris bien avant moi.  
-J'espérais que je me trompais, que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je voyais mais bel et bien de l'amitié...  
-Je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça Casey, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement...  
-Il ne faut pas. On a eu nos bons moments... Profites bien de ta vie, et fais attention à toi. Je ne supporterais pas de devoir assister à ton enterrement.  
-De même pour toi. Bonne chance et salut!  
-Salut Jane!"  
Il lui fit un dernier geste de la main et coupa la communication. La détective poussa un long soupir et alla se coucher. Cette journée avait été longue et épuisante. Au fond d'elle, Jane avait peur d'avoir prit la mauvaise décision, d'avoir peut-être rejeté la seule personne qui l'aimait réellement. Et si Maura refusait ses sentiments? Que deviendrait leur amitié, leur vie? Tant de questions sans réponse qui se baladait dans l'esprit de la détective. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle se laissa lentement bercer par les bras de Morphée, espérant que le lendemain lui apporterait bonheur et réconfort...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en espérant pouvoir lire vos commentaires bienôt :D


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolée pour l'attente entre mes deux chapitres, j'étais absorbée par ma lecture des romans de Tess Gerritsen. Enfin, voilà le chapitre sept, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews ( encourageantes ou pas ).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Xazera!

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira Jane des bras de Morphée. Elle l'éteignit avec un grognement rauque. La détective avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, bercée par le stress de son affaire évacué. La fait d'avoir sauvé la dernière victime l'avait soulagée, avait vaincu ce sentiment d'inutilité qui la taraudait. Elle se tira des couvertures avec difficulté, trouvant son lit très attrayant à l'aube de cette nouvelle journée. Trente minutes, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Jane pour se préparer et avaler son café.  
L'air était doux, une simple brise caressait le visage de la belle brune. Les beaux jours s'étaient installés depuis plusieurs jours mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller se balader dans la parc, ou encore de se poser sur le bord d'une piscine. Cela n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui!  
Le commissariat était encore silencieux, tous les agents émergeaient encore du sommeil. Jane se servit un deuxième café et alla s'installer à son bureau. Le criminel était toujours en liberté, elle était persuadé qu'il ne tuerait pas tout de suite, pas avant d'être sur d'être en sécurité. Cependant, elle craignait qu'il ne s'échappe et que personne ne puisse plus l'attraper. Elle repassa en revue tous les endroits où leur tueur s'était montré, Andrew ne les aidait pas. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Frost entra dans le bureau. Il avait passé la veille à l'hôpital et souhaitait plus que tout se remettre au travail.  
"Salut Jane, bien dormi?  
-Ca va, mieux que d'habitude pendant une enquête. Et toi?  
-J'ai connu mieux... J'arrête pas de me dire qu'on aurait du l'arrêter quand on est allé à l'entrepôt.  
-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas du entrer dans la pièce seule.  
-Non, on aurait du être derrière toi, te couvrir.  
-C'est la faute de personne à part cet enfoiré!"  
Korsak était entré dans la pièce sans que les lieutenants ne le remarque.  
"Ouais, en attendant il est dehors et libre de tuer encore!  
-Je comprends quand même pas pourquoi il a fait ces erreurs après un parcours sans fautes...  
-Tu sais Jane, aucun tueur n'est infaillible.  
-Dans sa façon d'agir, sa précision et compétence, il me fait penser au Chirurgien.  
-C'est vrai qu'il est organisé mais ce n'est pas comparable.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre, vous allez croire que je ne pense qu'à moi mais... C'est moi qu'il a appelé, pas un autre lieutenant, pourtant l'affaire n'a pas été médiatisée tout de suite. Il savait que j'étais en charge de l'affaire, il me connais..."  
Cette pensée trottait dans la tête de Jane depuis plusieurs jours. Elle l'avait repoussé, se croyant atteinte de paranoïa. Et pourtant en y repensant tout était devenu logique. Frost continua:  
"Ça veut dire qu'il est dans le milieu. Ça explique aussi comment il trouve ses victimes...  
-Mais on a déjà regardé toutes les personnes communes aux procès des trois victimes, ça n'a rien donné.  
-Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire parti du procès. Si on travail dans les services de police il peut y avoir accès.  
-Super, tous les services de polices en suspect...  
-Il faut réduire la liste.  
-Tu peux voir qui a consulté les dossiers des services sociaux récemment.  
-Ouais attend... Voila, près de quarante flics depuis que les meurtres ont commencé.  
-Ça fait encore du monde."  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.  
"Je dois parler à Maura, vérifiez les alibis des quarante flics et leur situation familiale. Ça va peut-être nous aider."  
Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. La légiste ne s'était pas montré la veille et cela avait inquiété Jane. A l'instant même où elle franchit la porte de la morgue, la détective sentit l'air froid emplir ses poumons. Elle aperçut au premier regard la légiste assise à son bureau. A pas de loup, la brune entra. Elle fit face à Maura qui ne la remarqua pas, absorbée par son ordinateur. Une pointe d'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux.  
"Bonjour docteur."  
La belle blonde sursauta et baissa l'écran de son ordinateur.  
"Tu m'as fait peur Jane!  
-Je vois ça, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?"  
La légiste sentit ses joues s'empourprer.  
"Rien, je lisais un dossier.  
-Urticaire Maur'! Tu étais encore en train de regarder les chaussures?"  
Un soupir s'extirpa de la bouche de Maura.  
"Oui, pourquoi tu arrives tout le temps à ce moment là?  
-L'instinct, c'est ce que tu faisais hier?  
-Plus ou moins, je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiétée.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi, tu pourrais me donner des précisions sur le tueur avec ce que tu as trouvé sur les victimes? J'ai une liste de quarante suspects, il faut que je la réduise.  
-Et bien, le tueur est très certainement gaucher d'après la façon dont les cadavres ont été suspendu, et j'ai retrouvé de l'ADN sans correspondance mais je peux te dire que c'était masculin...  
-Attend, tu viens de dire sans correspondance?  
-Oui, tu sais bien. Sinon on aurait déjà le nom du coupable.  
-Mais ma liste ne regroupe que des personnes ayant eu accès aux dossiers des services sociaux, c'est à dire les flics, les juges et tous ces gens là.  
-Mais l'ADN des lieutenants de police est référencé au cas où on contamine les indices...  
-Ce qui nous laisse les agents de police, juges ...  
-Tu ne tiens pas compte des assistantes sociales?  
-Ils ont un suivi des dossiers, ils ne peuvent pas consulter sans laisser de traces informatiques, on a regardé, aucuns n'a consulté tous les dossiers.  
-D'accord, donne moi ta liste, je vais regarder tous ceux qui ont leur ADN enregistré... Cela va me prendre quelques minutes, tu peux aller attendre sur le sofa. Jane s'assit et se mît à contempler la décoration du bureau. Bien sur, elle la connaissait par cœur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la parcourir des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la femme à son ordinateur. Elle se mît à la fixer, s'attardant sur ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules. Jane sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Ses pensées partirent vers Maura.  
"C'est fou ce qu'elle est belle, je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant."  
"J'ai terminé!"  
La brune sursauta.  
"Terminé quoi?  
-Les recherches d'ADN Jane. Tu pensais à quoi?  
-Euh... À rien, alors ça a donné quoi?  
-Il y en a dix qui ne sont pas enregistrer.  
-Ça en fait encore trop, merci pour tout. Je vais aller retrouver Frost voir si il peux m'aider. A plus!  
-A plus tard!"

Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers Frost. Elle lui avait envoyé la liste des dix suspects en sortant de la morgue.  
"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?  
-Peut-être, il y a un avocat et un policier qui n'ont aucune famille et qui n'ont pas d'alibi. Bon, on va commencer par interroger le policier, l'agent Kelly.  
-Je le fais venir en salle d'interrogatoire."

L'agent Kelly était un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année, blond aux yeux verts. Il dégageait un certain charme qui ne devait pas laisser les femmes indifférentes.  
"Bonjour agent Kelly, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.  
-Il n'y a aucun soucis, je suis toujours prêt à attendre lorsqu'il s'agit d'une belle femme."  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, montrant ses dents blanches et brillantes. Jane fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et commença à poser ses questions.  
"Pourriez-vous nous dire pour quelle raison vous avez consulté les procès de Tracy McFliny, Joena Lytning, Brandon Flick et Andrew Slater?  
-Je suis de très près les affaires de mauvais traitement, cela ne fait pas de moi un assassin n'est-ce pas?  
-Non en effet, sauf si vous avez kidnappé et enfermé ces personnes dans une chambre froide...  
-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je ne suis pas un psychopathe assassin!  
-Où étiez vous il y a deux jours dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi?  
-J'étais à New York au chevet de ma mère. Elle est malade, cancer des poumons au stade terminal.  
-Je suis désolée, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez fait en détail la semaine dernière s'il-vous-plait?  
-Je vais vous écrire tout ça, cela risque de me prendre un peu de temps, j'en suis désolé.  
-Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, un agent attend devant la porte, frappez lorsque vous aurez terminé."  
La porte se referma sur ces mots, laissant le policier seul avec son bloc-note.  
Jane s'arrêta à la sortie pour discuter avec Frost.  
"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le tueur, il faut vérifier son alibi mais si il était à l'hôpital il ne pouvait pas m'assommer à l'entrepôt...  
-Je vérifie ça tout de suite. Il va nous donner son emploi du temps pour la semaine dernière?  
-Ouais, mais il ne voudra pas donner son ADN, trop fier pour ça.  
-Bon, je regarde pour l'alibi, si c'est pas valable j'aurais un mandat.  
-Je te fais confiance. Tu as essayé de joindre l'avocat?  
-Impossible à joindre. Il semble qu'il soit parti en vacances hier soir. Monsieur Thomas serait en route pour la France à l'heure qu'il est. D'après ses collègues.  
-Tu as trouvé son nom sur les registres de vol?  
-Non, et il n'y a aucun vol privé qui part pour la France.  
-Il a menti. Situation familiale?  
-Il n'a pas de femme, son père a été arrêté pour violence conjugale trois fois.  
-Pas sur son fils?  
-Non, pas à ma connaissance, mais dans son dossier scolaire, l'infirmière a indiqué des blessures d'origines inconnues: hématomes, griffures et engelures...  
-Et personne n'a pensé à ce qu'il pouvait se passer chez lui?  
-Il faisait du judo. Ils ont du penser que ça venait de là...  
-Mais pour les engelures, comment ils expliquaient ça?  
-Plein hiver au moment de la visite médicale...  
-Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il enferme ces victimes dans le congélo?  
-Peut-être, certains psychiatre disent que les criminels reproduisent souvent les traumatismes subits durant l'enfance...  
-Il faut trouver Edgar Thomas.  
-Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau."  
Jane alla s'asseoir à son bureau en se massant le tempes. Elle avait mal au crâne et son ventre criait famine. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Elle décida donc d'aller manger un morceau. La détective fut surprise de croiser Maura plantée au milieu du hall d'entrée.  
"Maura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je t'attendais, Frost m'a dit que tu n'avais pas mangé, je m'attendais à ce que tu y ailles maintenant. Tu oublies souvent de manger pendant une affaire stressante.  
-Tu me connais bien, j'ai horriblement mal au ventre! Tu veux manger où?  
-Je pense qu'on devrait sortir du commissariat, ça te ferait du bien.  
-Dirty Roberts?  
-C'est parti."  
Les deux femmes partirent à pied, le restaurant n'était pas loin. Les discussions allaient bon train, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas parler de l'affaire durant cette courte pause qu'elles s'accordaient. Le déjeuner se passa bien, relâchant la pression. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Le dessert arriva, deux énormes fondants au chocolat.  
"Je croyais que tu faisais attention à ce que tu manges?  
-Je fais une exception, je cours demain matin.  
-Tu as bien du courage, le samedi je n'ai pas le temps.  
-Jane, il faut qu'on parle. On avait dit qu'on ne parlait pas de l'enquête mais..."  
Le sourire du lieutenant s'évapora lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard soucieux de Maura.  
"Je t'écoute...  
-Tu sais, depuis que tu as reçu l'appel de l'assassin je ne peux pas m'empêcher que tout recommence. J'ai l'impression qu'on se retrouve devant un malade mental qui t'a prit pour cible. Comme Hoyt...  
-Hoyt est mort Maura. Si toi-même il continue à te hanter, comment est-ce que tu veux que mes cauchemars cessent?  
-Tu fais encore des cauchemars?  
-Ouais... Dès qu'une affaire se corse...  
-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne la sens pas cette histoire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Toi? Le grand docteur Maura Isles se fiant à son instinct?  
-Je suis très sérieuse Jane. Je voudrais que tu prennes ça."  
Elle sortit une petite boite violette dans laquelle Jane imagina un bijou.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Un collier, que j'ai acheté lorsque je suis partie en pension en France.  
-Je ne peux pas accepter Maur', c'est le tien.  
-Je ne te donne pas le choix, lorsque je suis partie, j'étais heureuse à l'idée de découvrir l'autre bout de la Terre. Mais j'avais peur. J'ai acheté ce collier pour qu'il me protège, pour me rassurer. Avec ça, j'emmenais un petit bout des Etats-Unis partout avec moi.  
-Je...  
-C'était mon porte-bonheur, je l'ai porté toute ma scolarité. Et puis la science a comblé mes peurs, je n'en avais plus besoin. Je l'ai laissé chez mes parents, attendant le moment où je pourrais venir le chercher."  
Un silence s'installa entre elles. Jane tenait la fine chaîne d'or entre ses mains. Contemplant avec admiration le pendentif qui y pendait. Une tortue. Simple petite tortue avec des yeux en diamant. Bien entendu ce n'était pas de vraies pierres, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.  
"Maura, c'est magnifique.  
-Je voudrais que tu le porte pour te protéger jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête au moins."  
La brune passa le collier autour de son cou avant de reprendre:  
"Je ne pensais pas que tu croyais au porte-bonheur.  
-Je n'y croyais pas, mais lorsque j'avais douze ans, j'ai enlevé le pendentif sur ordre du médecin, pour un IRM suite à une chute. Je ne l'ai pas remis tout de suite, je devais prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai eu un accident de voiture. Rien de sérieux, je me suis juste foulée la cheville mais c'est arrivé lorsque j'ai enlevé mon collier. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes lorsque je le portait.  
-Alors je vais le porter, parce que tu me le demande."  
Les deux femmes se sourirent. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires pour exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient. Elles rentrèrent au commissariat, sourire aux lèvres. Jane embrassa Maura dans les cheveux avant de retourner travailler.  
"Ce collier, Maura l'a porté alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille pour se protéger, et elle me l'a donné. Pour me protéger."  
Avec son index, la détective effleura la tête de la tortue et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment aux porte-bonheur mais ce pendentif ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Il était le symbole de la confiance et de l'amitié qui unissait les deux femmes.

Frost était toujours en train de travailler. Il avait grignoté un sandwich sur son bureau tout en continuant ses recherches. Elle se sentit soudain coupable d'être sortie avec Maura.  
"Tu devrais prendre une pause Frost.  
-Pas avant la fin de cette enquête! J'ai vérifié l'alibi de l'agent Kelly, tout est bon. Je l'ai libéré, il était déçu que tu ne viennes pas lui annoncer."  
L'homme à la peau nuit fit un grand sourire à Jane suivit d'un clin d'oeil. Elle lui mît un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule et retourna à son bureau. À peine s'était elle assise que le téléphone sonna:  
"Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli.  
-Bonjour détective, comment allez-vous?"  
Elle fit signe à Frost de tracer l'appel et continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.  
"J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, ceux où vous ne faisiez pas parti de ma vie.  
-Toujours le mot pour rire. Dites-moi, vous avez trouvé mon identité je suppose. J'ai vu que vous aviez consulté mon compte.  
-Monsieur Thomas, il fallait s'y attendre non?  
-Vous m'avez pris de court à l'entrepôt, j'espère que votre tête va bien.  
-Je n'ai presque rien eu. On ne voit plus rien."  
Cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai, la cicatrisation n'était pas encore achevée et on voyait toujours clairement la blessure.  
"Je suis heureux dans ce cas, notre prochaine confrontation pourra être plus concluante, je pourrais achever ma vengeance.  
-Que voulez vous dire?  
-Mon père, était un alcoolique dépressif, il passait son temps à frapper ma mère et moi-même. Sa punition préférée était de m'enfermer dans la chambre froide de sa boucherie pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus pleurer.  
-Les personnes que vous avez assassiné n'étaient pas responsables.  
-Elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureuse alors que moi j'avais supporté tout ça jusqu'à ma majorité!  
-Vous n'avez plus besoin de ça, nous vous avons entendu, nous pouvons arrêter votre père.  
-Impossible, mon père est mort dans son vomi il y a quelques jours. J'étais passé le voir. Il était étouffé dans sa propre crasse, puant l'alcool, les médicaments et la cigarette.  
-Alors rendez vous, vous avez eu votre vengeance.  
-Pas encore, la police n'a pas payé pour ne pas m'avoir écouté!  
-Donnez-moi le nom du policier et j'irai l'arrêter.  
-Impossible, mort dans un accident de la route. A croire que le karma rattrape tout le monde.  
-Le votre vous tuera Edgar.  
-Non, j'accomplirai ma vengeance, vous êtes ma cible Jane Rizzoli. Ne l'oubliez pas."  
La tonalité indiqua à la brune que la conversation était terminée.  
"Tu l'as?  
-Non, trop d'antennes.  
-Je veux qu'on surveille toutes ses lignes, tous ses comptes. Je veux chopper ce salopard!  
-Je vais envoyer une patrouille chez toi, il t'a pris pour cible.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois, il ne me fait pas peur.  
-Range ton courage, tu auras une patrouille que tu le veuilles ou non!"  
Jane s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la lueur dans les yeux de son coéquipier l'en dissuada. Elle bâtit en retraite et regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle et se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Elle voulait aller chez Maura, discuter. La légiste méritait de savoir.

Une brise fraiche faisait voler les longs cheveux bruns de Jane. Elle était posté devant la porte de Beacon Hill, attendant que son amie vienne lui ouvrir. Inconsciemment, sa main s'était posée sur la crosse de son pistolet, craignant une attaque. Le quartier était un des plus surs de la ville, le Vengeur Masqué ne l'interpellerait pas ici. La même paranoïa qu'avec Hoyt l'envahit, elle se sentit épiée, suivie. Son angoisse ne retomba que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le salon lumineux.  
"Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Entre, tu vas attraper froid.  
-Merci."  
Alors que la détective s'installant sur le canapé, la légiste alla chercher une bière et un verre de vin.  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?  
-Je ne me sentais pas de rentrer chez moi."  
Elle lui parla du coup de téléphone et de ses peurs, peur de tout revivre, comme avec Hoyt.  
"Tu avais raison Maura. Tout recommence.  
-Tout va bien se passer, vous aller le trouver.  
-J'ai la trouille Maura, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi vulnérable que lorsque Hoyt m'a clouée au sol.  
-Tu n'es pas clouée au sol, tu es forte Jane. Tu vas t'en sortir.  
-Après que Hoyt m'ait épinglée, j'ai passé mon temps à avoir peur, peur qu'il revienne. Tous les soirs, pendant un an, je vérifiais toutes les pièces de mon appartement, tous les placards, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je savais déjà qu'il était en prison, mais j'ai eu peur. Jusqu'à ce que je le foute en prison pour la deuxième fois.  
-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il n'a rien contre toi personnellement. Il t'a pris comme la représentante de la police, parce que tu es la meilleure.  
-Je me suis battue pour en arriver là, et maintenant un psychopathe me court après!"  
Maura saisit les mains de son amie et les enveloppa avec les siennes, pour les protéger.  
"Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, ensemble on arrêtera ce cinglé et on te protégera."  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de Jane. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche et se blottit dans les bras de la blonde.  
"Merci Maura. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."  
Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'elle rejoignirent leurs lit respectifs: Jane dans la chambre d'ami et Maura dans la sienne.

Les jours suivant furent peu concluants, trois jours de cavale avaient suivi au tueur à s'éclipser. Ils n'avaient aucune trace de son passage, pourtant il devrait bien refaire surface pour accomplir sa vengeance. La fatigue se faisait sentir. Plus personne n'avait la motivation suffisante pour la recherche. Les patrouilles tournaient toujours autour de l'appartement de Jane, protégeant celle qui devait l'être. Malgré ses contestations. Elle attendait, patiemment, l'apparition du tueur aux Mille Visages. À l'aube de ce troisième jour de recherche, son anxiété prenait le dessus dans son humeur. Elle continuait de lire et de relire les dossiers d'Edgar Thomas, marquant avec une punaise tous les endroits qu'il avait peut-être visité. Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, pour disparaitre de la Terre quelques instants. Ce fut le téléphone qui la tira de béatitude naissante...

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 7! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'essaie de publier le huitième chapitre le plus rapidement possible!

Don't forget reviews!

Bisous, Xazera!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici mon chapitre 8. Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction. On se rapproche.**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos Reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture, Xazera!**

Jane fit une pause de quelques secondes et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, pour disparaitre de la Terre quelques instants. Ce fut le téléphone qui la tira de béatitude naissante.  
"Jane Rizzoli?  
-Bonjour lieutenant. Notre confrontation se rapproche à grand pas."  
Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Frost qui comprit immédiatement le message. Ces deux dernières années à travailler ensemble les avaient rapproché, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaire.  
"Que voulez-vous?  
-La confrontation finale approche lieutenant. Ma vengeance va être accomplie.  
-Où êtes vous?  
-Je vais vous le dire, pour que vous veniez et que je puisse vous tuer ensuite mais avant, je me dois de m'excuser pour l'attente que je vous aie infligé. Vos policiers sont partout, il m'a fallu du temps pour tout préparer.  
-Où êtes-vous?  
-Promettez-moi de venir seule et je vous le dirais.  
-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que mes collègues vont me laisser y aller seule? Vous êtes habitué aux forces de police, vous devriez savoir qu'ils ne seront pas loin.  
-Je le sais, mais vous entrerez dans l'entrepôt seul, c'est vital si vous voulez sauver votre amie.  
-Mon amie?  
-Le docteur Maura Isles, elle est ici, endormie.  
-Quand avez-vous...  
-Cela n'a pas d'importance, je ne lui ferais rien si vous entrez seule.  
-Très bien, où êtes vous?  
-Je suis dans l'entrepôt vingt-cinq sur Boston Fish Pier.  
-J'y serais, ne faites rien à Maura, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans!"  
Il raccrocha. Jane se tourna vers ses collègues, la regardant tristement. Frost et Korsak s'approchèrent d'elle pour la réconforter.  
"On va la sauver, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je sais, préparez-vous, on y va. Vous prévenez Cavanaugh, je veux une unité spéciale et une ambulance pour accueillir Maura.  
-Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller Jane? Il va te tuer.  
-Qu'il essaye, ça n'a aucune importance!"  
Elle sourit, et, bien que cela soit peu convaincant, rassura ses deux collègues.  
"J'ai besoin d'aller au toilettes, on se retrouve en bas pour tout installer."  
Elle marcha d'un pas décider vers les toilettes, elle devait réfléchir.  
Il n'y avait personne, dans cette partie du service, les femmes se faisaient rares. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo, regardant son visage blanchi par l'angoisse.  
"Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du être plus forte, je n'aurais pas du me reposer sur Maura. Mais j'en avais assez d'être invincible, assez de me persuader que je pouvais tout affronter seule. Cette fois-ci, j'avais besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer. C'est pour ça qu'il la choisit, il savait que je viendrais la sauver. Des années à construire une forteresse impénétrable, pour intégrer cet univers machiste et misogyne. Il aura fallu d'une fois, une petite fois où j'ai baissé ma garde, pour qu'un assassin s'en prenne à la personne qui m'est le plus chère au monde. Je vais te sauver Maura, je te le jure sur ma vie."

Maura était appuyée contre le mur, les mains attachées dans le dos et les pieds liés par du ruban adhésif. Elle essaya de se souvenir des événements précédents.  
"Je suis sortie de chez moi, je suis montée dans ma voiture pour aller travailler et ensuite... Ensuite quoi? Je me suis endormie?"  
Une voix d'homme la fit sursauter:  
"Tu es enfin réveillée? J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur le chloroforme.  
-Vous êtes Edgar Thomas? Où sommes-nous?  
-Dans un entrepôt dans South Boston. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre amie arrive pour voler à votre secours.  
-Qu'allez-vous lui faire?"  
L'avocat sourit et leva sa main gauche. Elle renfermait un pistolet.  
"Rien de bien méchant, je vais débarrasser le monde de la police incompétente!  
-Jane n'est pas incompétente, elle est la meilleure dans ce qu'elle fait, vous ne pourrez pas la tuer!  
-Tu aimerais y croire n'est-ce pas? Tu aimerais être sure que ton amie ne risque absolument rien?"  
La légiste ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de baisser la tête.  
"Si Jane vient et se fait tuer, ça sera de ma faute. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner."  
Une larme perla sous ses yeux. Elle essaya vainement de la retenir. La blonde pleurait, de peur et parce qu'elle craignait que sa meilleure amie, la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde, ne meurt par sa faute. Son ravisseur la regardait verser toutes les larmes de son corps en souriant. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais Maura les ressentit comme plusieurs heures.  
"Il faut que je me reprenne, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rompre mes liens."  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien. Le tueur avait pris ses précaution. Elle refusait de se laisser abattre. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait à Jane. Son amour ne lui faisait plus peur, elle voulait le partager. Maura suivait des yeux le Vengeur Masqué, il surveillait l'entrée de l'entrepôt, attendant sa proie tel un félin tapi dans les hautes herbes...

Les quais étaient déserts. Seuls quelques camions attendaient leurs livraisons. Les voitures de police se garèrent en demi-cerle en face de l'entrée principale. Selon les plans, il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Jane était anxieuse, elle craignait de ne pas arriver à temps pour sauver Maura. En cet instant, sa vie lui importait peu. La femme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur était en danger. Elle enfila un gilet pare-balle, accrocha son micro et vérifia que son arme était bien chargée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle serait seule et la vingtaine de policiers dehors ne servirait à rien.  
"Je suis prête.  
-Tu es sure de vouloir y aller seule?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser Maura se faire tuer...  
-On sera pas loin derrière, t'en fais pas.  
-Je vous fais confiance."  
Korsak approuva les paroles de Frost avec un hochement de tête. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa protégée avant qu'elle ne parte. Un geste paternel qui donna beaucoup de courage à la détective.  
Elle avançait lentement, guettant le moindre mouvement. La pensée de la légiste guidait ses pas. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'entrepôt, elle fut surprise par le nombre de caisses. Tout avait été empilé sur une dizaine de mètre de haut. Petit à petit, la brune s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, réduisant son champ de vision et par la même occasion sa précision de tir. Elle était désormais au milieu de l'allée, une voix se fit entendre:  
"Bonjour inspecteur Rizzoli."  
Le son résonna, impossible de déterminer son origine.  
"Vous êtes entrée seule, c'est bien. Votre amie est au fond de l'entrepôt, allez-y. Je ne vous mens pas."  
Elle n'avez pas confiance, mais elle désirait plus que tout voir la blonde. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, son pas s'était accéléré, de même que ses battements de coeur. Elle n'entendait plus que le son du sang circulant dans son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, elle aperçut une chevelure blonde. Elle se mît à courir, peu importe d'être à découvert. Elle s'approcha de la masse sombre dont les détails commençaient à se voir. Elle s'agenouilla à cote d'elle, son arme toujours dans la main.  
"Maura, Maura tu m'entends?"  
Jane prit son pouls, il battait encore. Elle était juste inconsciente. La légiste ouvrit les yeux, promenant son regard émeraude autour d'elle.  
"On est ou?  
-Tout va bien, je vais te sortir de là."  
Elle détacha son gilet pare-balle et le mît à l'otage pour la protéger d'une possible fusillade.  
"Non, Jane garde le.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mon porte-bonheur avec moi."  
Elle lui offrit un sourire en l'aidant à se relever. Le tueur ne s'était pas montré. Il allait venir. La lumière de l'extérieur se rapprochait, elles seraient bientôt tirées d'affaires. Jane ordonna à son amie de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'aux voitures de police pendant qu'elle la couvrait, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Le regard de la détective ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix. La belle brune de retrouvait à nouveau seule dans cette cage sombre.  
"Tu as perdu Edgar...  
-Non, pas encore."  
Une détonation brisa le silence. Jane sentit la douleur arriver dans sa cage thoracique. Le choc la fit partir en arrière, son corps devenu alors très lourd tomba tel un roc sur le sol chaud du béton. Une armée de policiers arrivèrent, prenant en chasse le tireur. Une deuxième détonation fendit l'air. L'arme retournée plus tôt contre les forces de l'ordre avait servi à mettre fin à la vie de Edgar Thomas.  
Maura était près de Jane, contemplant les dégâts qu'une balle tiré dans le sternum pouvait faire. La victime avait les yeux clos.  
"Jane, Jane, ne me laisse pas... Dit quelque chose..."  
Aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la chemise de son amie pour évaluer les dégâts. Une tache sombre avait peint le TEE-shirt blanc de la détective. Aucune balle ne l'avait traversé. Et pourtant elle était bien tombée et saignait.  
"Comment..."  
Son regard tomba sur le pendentif, où du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le projectile avait frappé la tortue, la faisant s'enfoncer dans l'os. Il avait du ricocher et partir dans une autre direction. La légiste n'en revenait pas, tout en pansant la plaie tout de même sérieuse, elle calcula la probabilité que le tir touche le collier. Elles étaient si minimes, incroyable. L'ambulance arriva, arrachant Jane des mains de son amie.  
"Attendez, je monte avec vous.  
-Très bien, mais dépêchez-vous."  
Dans le camion, les mains des deux jeunes femmes ne se lâchèrent pas. Bien qu'inconsciente, la détective tenait fermement la main de son être aimé, sentant sa présence.

Jane était entrée en salle d'opération. Même si la balle avait été dévié, les éclats du pendentifs s'étaient éparpillés dans la cage thoracique de la détective. Certains se dirigeaient dangereusement vers le cœur. La lumière au dessus de la porte du bloc restait allumée, Maura tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Une grande partie de la famille Rizzoli, Korsak et Frost attendaient également le verdict. La nervosité dont faisait preuve la légiste étonnait tout le monde, ce n'était pas son genre.  
"Ça va Maura?"  
Elle releva la tête, visiblement surprise que quelqu'un lui parle en cet instant.  
"Comment?  
-Tout va bien?  
-Oui, je vais bien Angela. Je me fais du soucis pour Jane...  
-On s'en fait tous, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est solide. Elle va s'en sortir.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas, le pendentif dans lequel la balle a tapé, c'est moi qui lui aie offert. Comme porte-bonheur. Et maintenant on l'opère parce qu'elle en a des morceaux partout! C'est de ma faute..."  
Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés et Angela avait eu de la peine à les entendre.  
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si il n'y avait pas eu le pendentif, la balle lui aurait perforé la cage thoracique, elle n'aurait même pas pu faire le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital... Comment se fait-il que le grand médecin que tu es n'arrive pas à comprendre ça?  
-Je, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir convenablement.  
-Tu devrais dormir, tu as été séquestrée toute la journée par un malade...  
-Je ne pourrais pas dormir tant qu'elle ne sera pas hors de danger...  
-Ça va aller... Viens là."  
Angela serra la légiste dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, la blonde parvint à se calmer et pût s'asseoir sur un siège. Elle ne parlait plus, enfermée seule avec ses pensées.  
Une heure passa, Korsak et Frost étaient partis terminer leurs rapport en exigeant qu'on leur donne des nouvelles toutes les heures. Francki et Tommy étaient partis à la cafétéria, laissant Maura et Angela seules. C'est alors que Cavanaugh fit son apparition.  
"Angela, comment va Jane?  
-Sean, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Ça fait une heure et demi qu'elle est au bloc opératoire."  
Elle s'était blottit dans les bras de l'homme. Elle était restée forte pour pouvoir soutenir Maura, mais à ce moment là, les bras musclés et rassurants de son amants étaient les biens venus. Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, le commissaire était un peu gêné de se montrer en spectacle devant ses collègues.  
"Elle va s'en sortir, je n'ai jamais vu de flic aussi résistant qu'elle.  
-Je sais, mais tout de même cela fait une heure et demi..."  
Elle fut interrompu par une infirmière:  
"Mme Isles?  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
-Vous êtes désignée comme la personne à prévenir en cas de décision à prendre...  
-Il y a un problème?  
-Non, madame Rizzoli vient de sortir du bloc, elle va se remettre. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais elle est encore sous sédatifs.  
-Merci beaucoup."  
Le visage de Maura s'illumina. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Angela qui luit fit signe d'y aller.  
"J'appelle Frost et Korsak, ne t'en fais pas."  
Elle lui lança un regard gratifiant et s'avança vers la chambre de son amie.  
Cavanaugh regarda avec étonnement Angela. Elle venait de renoncer à une visite chez sa fille.  
"Tu laisses ta place au docteur Isles, je sais qu'elles sont proches mais tout de même.  
-L'amour Sean. Ça n'attend pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elles soient heureuses."  
L'homme sourit à cette déclaration. L'amour n'attendait pas.

Dans la chambre, tout était silencieux. Les murs étaient décorés très sobrement. Un simple tableau du bienfaiteur de l'hôpital habillait les cloisons. La légiste prit place à côté de Jane et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Elle écoutait avec amour le bruit de la respiration de la détective. La plénitude orchestrait cet opéra silencieux.  
Dans la soirée, les infirmières installèrent un lit d'appoint pour la jeune femme qui refusait de passer la nuit ailleurs. Après être allé chercher quelques vêtement de rechange et quelques bouquins, elle s'endormit près de celle qu'elle aimait.

_

**J'ai hâte de vous lire, à bientôt !**

**Xazera!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, cela me fait très plaisir!**

**Voilà le chapitre neuf, c'est l'avant-dernier. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me laisser pleins de petites reviews toutes mignonnes (ou pas) ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Lorsque Maura ouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle était. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler les événements de la veille, Jane se faisant tirer dessus, et sa nuit à l'hôpital. Son regard se posa sur la femme qui dormait près d'elle, Jane ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, cela faisait maintenant près de quinze heures qu'elle était dans le coma. La légiste alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir, s'assit près de son amie et se mît à lire un livre, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, les seules discussions que Maura entretenaient étaient avec le personnel médical.  
"Comment va le détective Rizzoli?  
-Je pense que tout va bien. Ses signes vitaux sont stables, j'aimerais juste savoir quand est-ce qu'elle sortira de ce coma.  
-Je pense que d'ici une heure ou deux elle devrait se réveiller. Le sédatif n'était pas très puissant, il fallait juste qu'elle se repose.  
-Je vous remercie. Je vais aller me chercher un café."  
Elle sortit de la pièce à pas de loup. Comme si elle ne voulait pas réveillé la femme qui dormait dans la pièce. C'était inutile, elle le savait. La cafétéria était pleine de monde. L'heure des visites avaient commencé et Maura se sentit tout à coup gênée par sa tenue. Elle qui était toujours habillée avec beaucoup de classe, elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une dizaine de personne en pyjama. La légiste sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle fit au plus vite et remonta dans la chambre de Jane. La brune dormait encore. Maura s'approcha lentement et contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle: la détective avait les yeux clos, son visage paisible portait encore les traces des points de suture qu'elle lui avait fait une semaine auparavant. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient soyeux malgré les nœuds dût à son séjour à l'hôpital. Les habiles doigts de la belle blonde se glissèrent dans les boucles rebelles de la comateuse. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'écarter d'elle.  
"J'aime Jane de tout mon coeur, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir la dessus. Mais je redoute tellement sa réaction. Comment avouer à quelqu'un des sentiments que l'on a encore du mal à s'avouer à soi-même? Comment suis-je censé lui expliquer que si je l'ai évité c'était parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments..."  
La détective, comme attiré par l'attention de son amie, entrouvrit un œil. Maura se précipita à ses cotés et lui prit la main. Le médecin passa effectuer une visite de contrôle avant de laisser les deux femmes en tête à tête. S'engagea alors une longue conversation, au cours de laquelle Maura dût expliquer chaque étape de la longue enquête qui avait précédé l'hospitalisation de la détective. Au fur et à mesure, Jane se souvint, la distance que Maura avait mis entre elles, ses dernières pensées et les sentiments qu'elle s'était mise à éprouver. Un silence s'installa entres elles. Un silence pesant, ce serait à celle qui parlerait la première. Ce fut Jane qui rompit finalement le calme.  
"Tu sais que c'est la fin de l'enquête.  
-Oui, je suis au courant.  
-Alors il faut qu'on parle Maura.  
-Je sais Jane. Je te dois des explications et surtout, des excuses.  
-Pourquoi des excuses, tu ne m'as rien fait, tu m'as sauvé la vie avec ton porte-bonheur...  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Au début de l'enquête j'ai été distante avec toi.  
-Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal...  
-Non, tu n'as rien fait, en réalité c'est moi qui suis une idiote d'avoir réagi comme ça. Tu méritais mieux.  
-Ouais, je comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parles.  
-Je... J'ai eu peur de mes sentiments, peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi. Lorsque je suis près de toi, rien n'est pareil. Je me sens tellement bien, tellement heureuse. Bien sur, au début ce n'était que de l'amitié. Et puis, ça a évolué. Je ne voulais pas être trop proche de toi, je sentais mes sentiments évoluer. Alors je me suis éloignée, pour ne pas prendre de risque. Mais loin de toi je suis malheureuse, triste. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. J'ai mis longtemps à l'accepter mais je t'aime Jane Rizzoli. Je voudrais passer ma vie à tes côtés, te voir sourire et pleurer, rire et chanter. Je t'aime. Mais je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, si c'est le cas... Est-ce qu'on pourrais..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Jane s'était emparée de ses lèvres. Maura ne s'était pas préparée à cela. Après quelques seconde d'hésitation, elle répondit à ce baiser avec toute la passion qui se cachait en elle. Tous ces sentiments refoulés pendant plusieurs semaines s'exprimèrent dans ce simple geste. Au bout de quelques secondes elles de séparèrent. Le regard émeraude de la légiste se plongea dans les iris sombres de Jane.  
"Je t'aime Maura Isles. Et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. C'est trop dur d'être loin de toi.  
-Jane..."  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois. Un baiser plus modéré et pourtant moins timide. Une larme s'échappe des yeux de Maura.  
"Maur', tu pleures?  
-Je pleure de joie. Parce que je me sens enfin complète.  
-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu vivre sans t'aimer?  
-Peu importe, maintenant on est ensemble..."  
Elles s'étreignirent, refusant mutuellement de se lâcher. Lorsque la famille Rizzoli vint rendre visite à la détective, elles se tenaient encore la main. Sans savoir pourquoi leur lien se rompit. Toute la famille était au rendez-vous, ainsi que tous les amis.  
"Hey Jane, comment tu vas?  
-Euh... Bien. Très bien. Merci Francki.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air contente de nous voir.  
-Si, si je suis très contente de vous voir, vous m'avez manqué. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt.  
-Pourtant j'ai demandé aux infirmières de te prévenir qu'on arriverait à seize heure...  
-Il est déjà seize heure?"  
Le temps était passé bien trop vite au goût de Jane. Elles avaient passé plusieurs heures à se regarder, s'embrasser et discuter.  
"Bon alors, qu'a dit le docteur?  
-Que je pourrais sortir dans trois jours. Le temps qu'ils s'assirent que je suis stable et que je réagis bien aux médocs.  
-Très bien, tous les collègues veulent de tes nouvelles.  
-Arrête, je vois pas les gars de la BPD te demander de mes nouvelles Frost.  
-Et pourtant, ils le montrent pas mais, ils aiment bien ton cote rentre dedans. Et puis, tu améliore le décor...  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?"  
La détective sourit. Cet après-midi allait être gai et divertissant. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était Maura. Personne ne savait dans cette pièce, l'étendu des sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre. Comment leur dire? Elle décida de le laisser de coté pour l'instant, cela se ferait naturellement, et puis, elle ne voulait pas brusquer Maura.  
"Jane, tu es là?  
-Ouais, je pensais à autre chose. J't'écoute!  
-Ouais, alors je courais après le suspect depuis déjà trois ou quatre minutes, je commençait à fatiguer. Et là le mec se retourne et sors un flingue. Je sais pas d'où il le sortait ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas utilisé avant. Enfin bref. Et donc là je m'arrête, je sors mon arme, il tire trois balles, qui me passe au moins à deux mètres, et je plonge derrière une benne. Le mec se retourne et se met à courir, il sprint à fond, je le regarde s'éloigner et là paf! Le gars se prend un poteau en plein dans la face. Je suis allé l'arrêter. J'étais mort de rire."  
Tout le monde éclata de rire dans la pièce. Les anecdotes de la police comptait parmi les plus drôles, ou les plus tristes. Personne ne songeait à narrer des histoires tristes, l'heure était à la plaisanterie et à l'amusement. Ce fut d'ailleurs le ton de toute la soirée qui suivit l'après-midi. Vers vingt-deux heure, lorsque les infirmières passèrent pour annoncer la fin des visites, Jane serra dans ses bras toute sa famille et ses amis. Mais la personne à qui elle voulait le plus parler était bien évidemment la belle et blonde légiste. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Maura resta assise près de son amante.  
"Tu es restée en retrait cet après-midi. Quelque chose de va pas Maur'?"  
La main de la détective se referma sur la sienne lorsqu'elle répondit.  
"Non, je me disais juste. Il va falloir leur dire un jour. Tu ne crois pas que ça va poser des problèmes?  
-Ecoute Maura, des problèmes, il y en aura forcément. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent de ma famille. Je pensais plus au boulot.  
-Ma famille ne va peut-être pas très bien le prendre. Tu sais, mon éducation n'est pas censée permettre ce genre de chose.  
-Si tes parents t'aiment, ils accepteront ton choix.  
-J'espère que tu as raison..."  
Elle vint se lover dans les bras de Jane. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, hors d'atteinte de tout problème et surtout apaisée. La chaleur qui se dégageait des deux femmes reflétait l'amour vibrant autour d'elles. C'est dans ce havre de paix qu'elles s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•  
Le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce par la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Ses rayons venaient se poser sur le visage des deux femmes endormies, faisant briller leurs longs cheveux entremêlés. Les yeux de Jane s'ouvrirent lentement, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la lumière vive de l'astre. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête blonde posée devant elle.  
"Bonjour toi."  
Maura s'éveilla et se retourna. Faisant ainsi face à l'élu de son coeur.  
"Bonjour Jane.  
-Tu as bien dormi?  
-J'ai connu plus confortable. Mais ça n'a aucune importance..."  
Les deux visages se rapprochèrent. Jane sentait le souffle de la légiste sur son visage, leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour partager un long et passions baiser. L'infirmière entra, interrompant les deux femmes.  
"Oh, excusez-moi. Je viens vous apporter vos médicaments et le petit déjeuner.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas de mal.  
-De toute façon Jane je dois partir.  
-Non, attend Maura. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute seule moi?  
-Je t'ai apporté des livres, et puis il y a toujours la télévision.  
-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être.  
-Je dois aller travailler. Un peu de patience, dans deux jours tu peux sortir. Ça ne fait plus qu'une nuit.  
-Tu passeras ce soir?  
-Evidemment, quelle question."  
Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la détective et rentra chez elle pour se changer. La journée allait être longue. Elle était impatiente de retrouver sa Jane.  
"Sa" Jane.  
Comme elle s'y était attendu, la journée passa lentement. Très lentement. Elle n'avait que deux autopsies de prévu ce jour la. Une crise cardiaque et un suicide par pendaison. Les dossiers avaient été vite bouclé et elle avait eu le temps de faire du shopping en ligne. La légiste avait ainsi obtenu une paire d'escarpin rouge sanguin avec un simple noeud noir brillant et une paire de bottes cavalière en cuir marron et daim bleu marine. Si Jane avait été là elle se serait surement moqué d'elle.  
"Qu'est-ce que le travail est monotone sans Jane..."  
La blonde poussa un long soupir et regarda l'heure: seize heure trente. Encore une demi-heure et elle pourrait aller à l'hôpital.  
"Pourvu que Jane ne mène pas la vie dure aux infirmières en essayant de s'échapper..."  
Son téléphone vibra.  
"Isles?  
-Salut Maur'!  
-Jane, il y a un soucis?  
-Non, mais le médecin a dit que je pouvais sortir aujourd'hui à une condition.  
-Et quelle est cette condition?  
-Qu'un médecin vienne me voir demain et après-demain à la maison.  
-Mais où vas-tu trouver un médecin qui acceptera à cette heure-ci et pour si peu de temps?  
-Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être le faire?  
-Moi? Mais je suis médecin légiste...  
-Le toubib a dit que c'était bon!  
-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te donne la peine de me prévenir si tu as déjà tout décidé.  
-Aller, s'il-te-plait Maura. Je vais imploser dans cette chambre... J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de travailler!  
-Alors là, ne compte pas sur moi. Je veux bien te permettre de rentrer mais tu ne retourneras pas travailler avant une semaine.  
-Mais le doc a dit...  
-Ça ne sert à rien, j'en ai parlé avec lui. Au moins deux semaines de convalescence...  
-Pff, bon d'accord, je ne travaillerais pas. Tu peux venir me chercher ce soir?  
-Bien sur, je serais là dans une heure.  
-Merci, je t'aime!  
-Je t'aime aussi Jane!"  
Elle raccrocha avec le sourire.  
"J'ai l'impression de gérer un enfant.  
-De qui tu parles?"  
La légiste releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Angela.  
"Angela, qu'est-ce que vous faites la?  
-Le vigile m'a accompagné jusqu'à ton bureau, je voulais te parler.  
-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."  
Angela prit place dans un des fauteuils de Maura avant de poursuivre la conversations.  
"Comment va ma fille?  
-Très bien, elle sort ce soir. Je dois aller la chercher dans une heure.  
-Désolée pour hier, on est entré sans frapper. On vous a interrompus.  
-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça nous a surpris.  
-Vous comptez l'annoncer quand?  
-Et bien... À vrai dire, on ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre.  
-Je fais un repas chez toi ce soir pour fêter le retour de Jane. Son absence a été courte mais très remarquée. Je pense que le moment sera propice.  
-Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Jane.  
-Comme tu veux. Mais si vous ne voulez pas vous cacher, c'est la seule solution.  
-Merci Angela.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure alors."  
Elle embrassa sa fille adoptive sur le front et sortit de la pièce, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Maura attendait à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour signer les papiers de sortie. Jane arriva pousser par une infirmière, rouspétant contre le fait d'être en fauteuil roulant.  
"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un fauteuil! Je ne suis pas en sucre.  
-Je sais madame Rizzoli, mais c'est le règlement.  
-Allez, laissez-moi marcher. J'ai l'impression d'être une femme au bord de la mort.  
-Nous sommes bientôt arrivées."  
A l'entente de ces mots, la légiste sourit. La détective avait un caractère bien à elle. La bénévole la déposa à coté de son amante.  
"Voila madame la détective. On est arrivé.  
-Merci Marta. Et désolée de vous avoir embêtée tout à l'heure.  
-C'est pas grave. Je préfère des gens vivants plutôt que des muets.  
-Au revoir!"  
La bénévole s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant Jane dans son fauteuil.  
"Tu agis vraiment comment un enfant, tu le sais ça?  
-Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me materne.  
-C'est la règle.  
-Je sais, je sais!"  
La blonde se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
"Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui...  
-Toi aussi, je me suis ennuyée sans toi."  
Les deux femmes se sourirent. La sortie fut très rapide, elles voulaient rentrer au plus vite pour être seules toutes les deux. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Beacon Hill, plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant la maison.  
"Mince, j'avais oublié!  
-Oublié quoi?  
-Ta mère a organisé une fête pour ta sortie...  
-Merde!  
-Langage Jane!  
-Pardon, mais je voulais qu'on soit que toutes les deux ce soir!  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne vont pas resté longtemps, je vais leur dire que tu es fatiguée.  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir Maur'.  
-Je ne mentirais pas, tu es fatiguée, tu as des cernes.  
-Si tu le dis."  
Les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent jusqu'à la maison en se tenant la main. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.  
"Tu sais Maur', je pense qu'on pourrait profiter de la soirée pour annoncer...  
-Je suis d'accord. Je ne veux pas me cacher.  
-Alors on y va."  
Jane déposa un baiser sur le front de la légiste avant d'ouvrir la porte, main dans la main avec celle qu'elle aimait. Le salon était silencieux et plongé dans le noir.  
"Encore une fête surprise" pensa Jane. En effet, elle ne fut pas déçue. À peine avaient-elles fait un pas dans le salon qu'une demi-douzaine de personne se mît à crier "SURPRISE". Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser devant toute l'assemblée. Personne ne fut vraiment surpris par ce geste, en réalité, la plupart s'en doutait. Ce fut donc avec une grande joie qu'ils acclamèrent l'officialisation de cette histoire d'amour. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. La détective avait eu le droit aux accolades, aux embrassades et aux câlins. Jane était aux anges, au même titre que Maura. Et pourtant, ce qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux était le départ de leurs amis. Se retrouver seules, pouvoir discuter en tête à tête ou tout simplement rester blottie l'une contre l'autre. Ce fut vers vingt-deux heure, après un repas concocté par madame Rizzoli que les invités se retirèrent. Les deux amantes allaient pouvoir se laisser aller. Lorsque la maison fut vide, elles s'enfuirent dans la chambre où elles passèrent la meilleure nuit de toute leur vie. En sécurité, dans les bras de la personne aimée. C'était la définition même du bonheur qui se réalisait pour les deux belles et jeunes femmes.

**Voilà, je posterais le dernier chapitre de cette fiction dans le courant de la semaine. En attendant, bonne semaine ! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, il n'a pas une importance capitale, c'est plus un bonus. **

**Je voulais tous vous remercier du fond du cœur de m'avoir suivi, ajouté aux favoris et surtout d'avoir posté des reviews pour mes chapitres. Ce fut une belle aventure, et je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir été à mes cotés pour cela. Je suis triste que ce soit la fin, ça me faisait toujours plaisir de recevoir un mail concernant ma fanfiction. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je dois avouer que je n'y pense pas. Mais la réponse est toujours présente dans ma tête lorsque je les lis : Thankyou very much !**

**Encore une chose que je n'ai pas faite durant cette fiction, le disclaimer:**

**Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, tous sont issus de l'incroyable imagination de Tess Gerritsen ( que j'adore ) et Janet Tamaro ( qui nous ravit chaque semaine). **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La maison de Beacon Hill était silencieuse. Il était huit heure du matin, les habitants des lieux se réveillaient petit à petit. Sortant de leurs songes. Deux femmes somnolaient, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. La chambre était baignée de soleil, les rideaux ne parvenaient pas à empêcher les rayons de passer. L'interphone posé sur la table de nuit de Jane Rizzoli était allumé. Une petite voix chuchotait à travers ce dernier. La belle brune ouvrit les yeux lentement, savourant les derniers instants de rêves qui la séparait de la réalité. Le chuchotement se transforma peu à peu en pleurs.  
"Et voilà, finit le dodo.  
-Tu veux que j'y aille?  
-Non chérie, reste là. Tu t'es levée deux fois cette nuit."  
Maura émit un grognement de gratitude et se retourna dans la couette. La détective se leva péniblement et alla vers la chambre de son fils. Elle s'approcha du lit à barreaux et prit son enfant dans les bras.  
"Alors Aden, tu es déjà réveillé?"  
L'enfant se mît à crier un peu plus fort pour exprimer son mécontentement. Jane éteignit la Baby-phone pour que sa compagne puisse dormir.  
"Allez, on va aller prendre le biberon. Mais arrête de pleurer, tu va réveiller ta sœur."  
Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, serrant son fils contre son coeur et lui donna le biberon. Il cessa de pleurer immédiatement et but entièrement la précieuse nourriture. Jane caressa les rares cheveux blonds poussant sur la tête du garçon. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Elle contemplait le petit être dans ses bras avec beaucoup d'amour. Lorsqu'Aden eut terminé, la détective décida de retourner se coucher avec son petit. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Aden au milieu, les deux femmes le regardant.  
"Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon toi?"  
Maura l'embrassa sur le front.  
"Tu ne t'es réveillé que deux fois cette nuit. Peut-être que tu vas finir par faire tes nuits. Tu as six mois maintenant.  
-Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas entendu cette nuit. Tu aurais du me réveiller...  
-Non, ta dernière enquête t'a épuisée, je voulais que tu te repose.  
-Tu es un ange."  
Elle s'approcha de la légiste pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent lorsque une petite tête blonde apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
"Maman, je peux venir dans le lit avec vous?  
-Bien sur ma chérie. Viens à coté de ton frère."  
La jeune fille grimpa sur le lit et s'installa dans les bras de la détective.  
"Tu as bien dormi Charlotte?"  
La petite mît son pouce dans sa bouche et hocha la tête. La petite famille resta ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant de se lever déjeuner. Les dimanches matins étaient vraiment magiques. Depuis que la détective avait emménagé dans la maison il y a cinq ans, les matins de weekends s'étaient transformés en longues grasse-matinées dans le lit. Et puis, il y a quatre ans, la petite Charlotte était née, rompant la monotonie des matins. La fillette faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, à à peine quatre ans, elle savait déjà lire, écrire, compter, réciter l'alphabet et surtout connaissait les bases de l'Italien et du Français. Le petit scorpion était aussi casse-cou que la détective. Toujours à vouloir se débrouiller seule et faire des cascades, elle voulait devenir "Superman" pour aider Mamma à arrêter les méchants. Elle dégustait ses tartines de miel tout en jouant avec son petit frère.  
"Mamma, Aden veut ma tartine je crois. Il essaye de me la piquer.  
-Je vais lui en donner un petit morceau, mais il faut se dépêcher si on veut aller pique-niquer au parc ce midi. Il y aura tonton Francki et oncle Tommy.  
-Et est-ce que Nonna* viendra?  
-Oui, avec ses bon cannellonis! Au fait Maur', tu sais si tes parents peuvent venir?  
-Ma mère est repartie à Chicago hier soir et mon père l'a accompagné. Donc pas cette fois."  
La légiste accompagna ses mots d'un sourire triste. Jane repensa au moment où elles avaient annoncé leur relation à Constance et son mari. Ils avaient eu un choc, et avaient eu du mal à l'accepter. Bien qu'heureux que leur fille aie trouvé le bonheur, les relations avaient été tendues pendant plusieurs semaines. Et puis, petit à petit, ils s'y étaient fait. L'arrivée de petits enfants les avaient ravis et la tension disparût. Désormais tout était pour le mieux.  
"Bon aller, je vais préparer les sandwich pendant que vous vous préparez."  
Maura pris sa fille dans ses bras et alla à la salle de bain, Jane adorait le temps que passait sa compagne à préparer leur petite princesse. À son image, elle était toujours bien habillée et bien coiffée. La tenue d'aujourd'hui serait encore une merveilleuse surprise.  
"Et toi Aden, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme sandwich?"  
Le bébé gazouilla avant de retourner aux jouets de son parc.  
"Je vois, bon alors: quatre beurre de cacahuète-guimauve, quatre jambon-beurre fromage, un Bacon-chocolat et deux sandwich à la salade et au tofu pour le docteur Isles. Des fruits, des yaourts... La salade! J'ai failli oublier."  
Elle sortit le récipient du réfrigérateur et le mît dans le sac avec le reste du repas. Ce fut à ce moment que les deux femmes de sa vie sortirent de la salle de bain. Maura avait opté pour un Jean moulant beige et un TEE-shirt rouge foncé. Elle avait paré sa fille d'une robe rose qui la faisait passer pour une princesse. Les cheveux des deux filles étaient relevés en un chignon parfait que Jane serait incapable de reproduire. Leurs tenues étaient parfaites, mais ce fut la fleur que Charlotte portait dans les cheveux qui fit sourire la brune.  
"Vous êtes magnifiques! Bon, je vais me faire belle et je prépare Aden. Tout est près, il faut juste ne pas oublié les boissons.  
-D'accord mon coeur."  
La légiste déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la détective et retourna à sa tache. Dans la chambre de son fils, tout était en désordre. La nuit, lorsqu'elles se levaient, elles ne prenaient pas le temps de ranger. Les vêtements sales trainaient au pied du lit, et la poubelle avait besoin d'être vidée. Jane contempla avec désolation ce désastre.  
"Je rangerais demain, mais pas aujourd'hui. C'est un jour spécial."  
Elle changea la couche de son bébé et l'habilla avec une salopette en jean. Elle le déposa dans son parc et passa rapidement à la salle de bain. Queue de cheval, et un peu de maquillage. La tenue serait simple, à l'instar de sa compagne, slim bleu et chemise légère blanche laissant entrevoir ses dessous. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et fila retrouver son fils.  
"Comment tu me trouves Aden?  
-Ba-Ba-Ba-buuuu"  
Et il sourît.  
"Je prend ça pour un compliment."  
Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux et retourna dans le salon où l'attendait déjà Charlotte et Maura.  
"On y va Mamma?  
-Oui mon ange. Je vais charger la voiture, tu joues avec ton frère pendant ce temps?  
-D'accodac lieutenant!"  
Les deux mères éclatèrent de rire.  
"Maur' c'est toi qui lui a apprit ça?  
-Non, c'est tonton Francki.  
-Celui là, il ne paie rien pour attendre."  
Une dizaine de minute plus tard, toute la famille était en route pour le Boston Common Park et ses longues étendues vertes.

Le parking était plein, ce dimanche était ensoleillé et beaucoup de familles en avaient profité pour sortir. Une fois la poussette sortie et les sacs chargés, les quatre personnes se mirent en chemin vers le lac. C'est ici que Jane avait donné rendez-vous à tout le monde. Charlotte courut vers sa grand-mère.  
"Nonna!  
-Ma petite Charlotte!"  
La petite sauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère et lui fit un gros bisou.  
"Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à un bisous?"  
Francki s'était penché vers sa nièce pour la prendre dans les bras.  
"Bonjour maman, Tommy est arrivée?  
-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Jane.  
-Désolée."  
Elle embrassa sa mère et son frère et installa les nappes au sol. Tommy arriva quelques minutes après accompagnée de Tommy Junior. Ce fut Angela qui prit son neveu dans les bras la première.  
"Hey, TJ!  
-Mamie, arrête de me faire des bisous! Je veux aller jouer avec Charlotte."  
Tous le monde se mît à rire. Le petit brun courut vers sa cousine qui partit se cacher pour embêter son cousin.  
"Aden commence à avoir faim Jane.  
-Son repas est dans la boite noire.  
-Merci chérie.  
-Bon, qui veut un apéritif?  
-Quelle question, tout le monde!  
-Francki, tu fais le service s'il-te-plait?  
-D'accodac lieutenant!  
-Alors c'est bien toi qui a appris ça à Charlotte!  
-Je plaide coupable. Mais je trouve que ça lui va bien de dire ça.  
-Toi alors!"  
Elle lui mît un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui le fit grimacer.  
"J'tai à peine touché et tu fais la tête, tu te ramollis!  
-J'ai défoncé cinq portes hier.  
-Brave lieutenant! Sur l'affaire Cadowski?  
-Ouais, on a eu un mandat pour la propriété de...  
-Stop, on parle pas boulot on a dit!  
-Désolée Maman. Bon, si on trinquait?  
-On trinque pour quoi?  
-Je sais pas, on est tous ensemble, heureux et entourés d'enfants qui s'amusent? C'est bien ça?  
-Alors au bonheur!"  
Les quatre adultes levèrent leurs gobelets remplis de rosé.  
Le pique-nique dura jusqu'au soir, laissant la nuit s'installer lentement. Aden dormait dans sa poussette pendant que sa sœur et son cousin jouait au loup. Ils étaient inépuisable. Ils avaient couru toute la journée et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
Les étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel, la voute avait prit une couleur orangée. Encore quelques minutes et la lune serait reine. Alors que tout le monde commençait à ranger ses affaire, un feu d'artifice commença. Les étincelles rouges, vertes et ors se succédèrent. Pendant près de dix minutes, les détonations animèrent la nuit.  
Jane en avait profité pour se glisser derrière Maura. Elle la tenait par la taille, le menton posé sur sa tête. Les mains de la légiste s'étaient posées sur celle de sa compagne. La détective lui susurra un "je t'aime" dans le creux de l'oreille.  
La belle blonde se retourna et l'embrassa, à la lueur du feu d'artifice. Jane s'arracha des lèvres de son amie et se mît à genou.  
"Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Maura, je t'aime. Depuis six ans qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est comme au premier jour. Il y a eu Charlotte, puis Aden. Je veux que tout ça dure pour l'éternité.  
-Jane...  
-Maura Isles, tu es la personne que j'aime plus que quiconque en ce monde. Veux-tu m'épouser?  
-Oh Jane, évidemment que je le veux!"  
Elle sortit une petite boite de velours et en sortit une bague en or sertie d'un diamant. Elle la passa au doigt de la légiste qui sauta dans les bras de sa fiancée et l'embrassa comme jamais sous les regards du reste de la famille, applaudissant la déclaration.  
"Beurk! C'est dégoutant les adultes qui se font des bisous!"  
Charlotte tira la langue à son cousin.  
"C'est l'amour, tu connais pas. T'es un garçon!"  
Les adultes regardaient les deux enfants avec étonnement. Une telle repartie à peine âgée de quatre ans. Elle le tenait de la détective sans aucun doute. La soirée de poursuivit à Beacon Hill pour que les enfants puissent se coucher. L'heure était au champagne.  
"Au mariage!  
-Au mariage!"  
Tous burent une gorgée avant de se lancer dans une discussion sur le mariage.  
"Quand est-ce que vous allez vous marier?  
-Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir...  
-Je veux être sûre que ta mère sera là Maur'. Alors on va en parler avec elle, on l'appellera demain.  
-Merci.  
-Il va falloir faire deux enterrements de vie de jeune fille!  
-On n'est pas obligée Ma'!  
-Mais si, j'y tiens! On organisera ça. Et puis il faudra choisir les tenues, le menu, la salle, les témoins, les demoiselles d'honneurs et...  
-Maman! Elles ont du temps pour faire tout ça!  
-On y pensera demain Ma'!  
-Bon, d'accord d'accord!  
-Te vexe pas, mais là il est tard, Maur' et moi on travaille demain.  
-On va vous laisser. De toute façon TJ est crevé et demain il y a école.  
-Salut Frangin!"  
Tommy sortit accompagné de son fils puis fut suivi de près par Francki et Angela. La maison retrouva enfin son calme.  
Jane prit sa fiancée dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Les deux femmes étaient allongées l'une sur l'autre dans le lit.  
"Tu es ma future femme.  
-Et fière de l'être. Je t'aime."  
Elles s'embrassèrent, exprimant la passion et l'amour qu'elles ressentaient.

Quatre mois plus tard:

Le mariage était passé. La cérémonie avait été grandiose. Les deux femmes s'étaient parées de magnifiques robes et bijoux, coiffés leurs cheveux avec tout le soin dont elles étaient capable. Même le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli avait enfilé un habit de fille. Deux semaines de vacances. C'est ce que Maura et Jane avaient estimé suffisant pour leur lune de miel. Elles étaient dans l'avion pour Paris, en première classe évidemment. La scientifique dormait paisiblement, le bandeau bleu de la compagnie lui cachant la lumière de l'habitacle. La détective observait ce spectacle avec tendresse et amour. Même si elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle se sentait apaisée et reposée. Loin du stress des arrestations et des meurtres, tout paraissait tranquille. La main de la brune se posa doucement sur celle de sa femme. Celle-ci passa ses doigts dans les siens.  
"Pardon, je t'ai réveillée.  
-Non, je ne peux pas dormir alors que tu t'agite de toute façon."  
La légiste avait dit cela avec le sourire, elle n'était pas fâchée, plutôt amusée.  
"Je ne supporte pas d'être assise à ne rien faire pendant longtemps...  
-Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de dormir?  
-J'peux pas! Je suis trop excitée à l'idée de passer deux semaines avec toi toute seule!  
-Tu es aussi excitée que Charlotte avant Noël.  
-C'est un petit peu Noël, et j'ai eu un super cadeau!"  
Jane s'approcha de Maura et l'embrassa. La blonde qui n'avait pas enlevé son bandeau pendant la conversation fut surprise mais répondit très vite. De sa main libre, elle se débarrassa du tissu l'empêchant de profiter de sa femme. Son regard se plongea dans celui de la détective, empli d'amour comme aux premières heures de leur relation.  
"J'espère quand même que les enfants ne vont pas faire tourner ta mère en âne!  
-Tourner en bourrique, Maur'.  
-C'est presque pareil.  
-Non pas vraiment. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère m'a élevé avec mes deux frères, elle va s'en sortir avec nos deux petits diables.  
-Tu as raison, il faut que je me détende.  
-Tout à fait! Pense au magnifique hôtel qui nous attend à Paris, à tous les musées qu'on va pouvoir visiter!  
-Tu détestes les musées.  
-Mais pour toi Maura Isles, je décrocherais la Lune!  
-Merci mais c'est scientifiquement impossible. La Lune est un satellite naturel en orbite autour de la Terre. Elle n'est pas suspendu dans le ciel, elle est soumise au principe d'...  
-J'ai compris! Mais si c'était pour toi j'y arriverais quand même! Même la science ne pourrait pas se mettre entre toi et moi.  
-Je sais Jane. Je t'aime."  
La scientifique vola un baiser à Jane.  
"Tu devrais dormir. Tu vas être épuisée avec le décalage horaire.  
-Six heures c'est ça?  
-Oui, repose toi. Surtout que après Paris, on va à Londres. Les vacances vont être épuisantes.  
-Mais tellement bien.  
-En effet, allez, il ne reste que deux heures avant qu'on arrive."  
Sur ces mots, la légiste remit son bandeau et se rendormit, laissant la détective à ses pensées. Finalement, Jane sombra quelques minutes après.

L'hôtel était grandiose. Le "Royal Monceau". Maura l'avait choisi sans même consulter sa femme. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise. Biensure, il s'agissait d'un établissement de luxe dans lequel Jane ne se sentirai pas à l'aise tout de suite. Mais il semblait important pour légiste de lui faire partager une partie de sa culture. La chambre dans laquelle les deux femmes dormaient comportait une chambre, très sobre, classe et incroyablement propre, mais aussi un bureau et une salle de bain privative assez incroyable. Les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs, et la baignoire laissait entrer deux ou trois personnes. La détective en était bouche bée.  
"Je ne sais pas quoi dire Maur'. C'est...  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre d'endroit où tu as l'habitude de descendre mais... Je voulais te le montrer.  
-C'est magnifique, tout comme toi."  
Encore une fois, leurs lèvres vinrent se sceller. La détective chuchota: "Merci mon amour.  
-C'est normal.  
-La chambre est immense!  
-Tu n'as pas vu le reste de l'hôtel chérie.  
-Parce qu'il y a plus classe que ça?  
-Centre de remise en forme, Spa, piscine, boutiques, restaurant français et un restaurant italien. Tous les deux étoiles au guide Michelin.  
-Putain, tu t'es pas foutu de moi!  
-Langage Jane!  
-Excuse-moi, c'est l'émotion.  
-Tu es toute pardonnée si tu me promet de venir faire les boutiques avec moi tout à l'heure.  
-Mais on sort de l'avion!  
-Je sais, mais je voudrais te montrer Paris en un jour, c'est impossible mais... J'aime tellement cette ville, je veux la visiter avec toi.  
-Alors on ira faire les boutiques, et les musées, on ira dans toutes les rues de cette ville si tu le souhaites.  
-Merci, tu es géniale!"  
Les deux femmes s'allongèrent sur le lit et se reposèrent quelques minutes avant de partir dévaliser les boutiques. Elles revinrent les bras chargés de sac de différentes boutiques. Maura avait ajouté trois paires de chaussures à sa collection ainsi que deux robes et un tailleur. Jane avait choisi deux tenues de soirée et une paire d'escarpin assortie.  
"Tu vas être superbe dans ta robe ce soir.  
-Parce qu'il faut que je la mette maintenant?  
-Oui, c'est l'heure d'aller au restaurant. J'ai réservé pour le français.  
-D'accord, je vais me préparer. Tu as remarqué que tu pouvais tout me faire faire toi?  
-Le petit médecin légiste contrôlant la puissante lieutenant de la criminelle... Ça me plait!"  
La détective éclata de rire et fut suivi de près par la scientifique. Le diner se passa très bien, même si le serveur avait fait une drôle de tête lorsque Jane avait vu son assiette pour la première fois. Le cote Rizzoli de la jeune femme ne manquait pas à sa réputation. Elles étaient exténuées. Le shopping les avait épuisées. Elles s'endormirent des leur retour à la chambre et ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain.  
Le reste de cette première semaine se passa sous les meilleurs hospices. Les deux femmes passèrent leur temps à courir dans tout Paris, visiter les plus beaux musées et châteaux, manger dans de magnifiques restaurants et prendre des photos. L'heure du départ approchait, mais aucune d'elle n'avait vraiment envie de quitter le petit coin de paradis dans lequel elles avaient atterri. La dernière journée fut passée au Spa et au centre de remise en forme. Elles se laissèrent masser, nagèrent dans un jaccuzi, et transpirèrent dans le sauna, sans jamais se quitter. Bien qu'elles aient deux enfants et plusieurs années de vie commune derrière elles, les deux femmes ressemblaient à un jeune couple venant de se trouver. Les preuves d'amour étaient plus que présentes et les déclarations s'enchainaient. Tout allait pour le mieux...

La départ fut dur à accepter pour Maura qui avait adoré le séjour. Mais Londres les attendait, autre ville, autre pays, autre culture.  
"Allez viens Chérie, c'est l'heure.  
-Je ne veux pas partir, j'aime trop cette ville.  
-Qui c'est l'enfant là? Allez, je te promet qu'on reviendra. Aux prochaines vacances, avec les enfants cette fois.  
-D'accord, tu me le promet?  
-Oui, je tiens toujours mes promesses."  
Main dans la main elles embarquèrent pour Londres et son magnifique pays. Là aussi l'hôtel était spectaculaire. La détective fut moins surprise cependant que pour le premier, et elle avait hâte de visiter chaque recoins de la capitale. Durant cette semaine, ce fut Jane qui balada sa femme sans tous les musées de la ville: Sherlock Holmes, Buckingham Palace, la Tour de Londres... Et bien d'autres. Elles se cultivaient et s'amusaient, s'aimaient et s'adoraient. Il s'agissait de vacances parfaites. Le dernier musée qu'elles avaient décidé de faire était celui du célèbre détective Londonien. Bien que très petit, il renfermait les détails de toutes ses enquêtes.  
"Mon coeur, regarde la tête du chien! C'est celle de l'enquête du "Chien des Baskerville"!  
-Oui, j'ai toujours adoré cette enquête. Mais ma préférée reste encore "La vallée de la peur". L'immersion au sein de cette organisation criminel si dépourvue de valeurs morales...  
-Tu as l'impression d'être chez ton père?"  
La sourire qu'arborait Jane signifiait qu'elle plaisantait. Au fil des années, la scientifique avait appris à déchiffrer les expressions de sa compagne, mais la plaisanterie restait dur à comprendre pour elle. Elle prenait tout au pied de la lettre, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire la détective et son entourage.  
"Peut-être bien, va savoir!  
-Tu es vraiment incroyable! On ira faire un tour à la boutique après?  
-Jane Rizzoli me demande de passer dans une boutique?  
-Et oui madame la grande médecin légiste, je voudrais acheter quelque chose à maman, elle a lu tous les livres de Conan Doyle.  
-Tu penses à ta mère même ici?  
-On a ramené des souvenirs à tout le monde, je peux en ramener un petit de plus à ma mère.  
-C'est tout à ton honneur.  
-Merci mon amour."  
Elle embrassa la blonde sur le front avant de continuer sa visite. Elles passèrent près de quatre heures à arpenter les six pièces du musée. Maura ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attention de Jane mais n'en fit pas part, la lueur dans le regard brun de sa femme l'en dissuada.  
"Regarde Maura, il est incroyable!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve?  
-Cet homme était incroyable, il pouvait garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation, capable de retenir seulement l'essentiel, un excellent scientifique avec des connaissances très étendues sur les poisons. Un grand joueur de violon et un redoutable adversaire en escrime! Cet homme avait tout pour plaire, et pourtant, il ne laisse aucune femme l'approcher.  
-Et bien, tu l'adore! Je ne t'ai jamais vu lire les livre de Doyle.  
-Inutile, je les connais déjà tous par coeur!  
-Tu es incroyable Jane!"  
Le rouge monta aux joues de la détective.  
"Ça t'étonne que je connaisse aussi bien une série de livre?  
-Pas vraiment, je me demandais quelles surprises tu me réservais encore au bout de six ans de vie commune."  
La scientifique sourit et sa femme lui répondit. Elle restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder avant de descendre à la boutique.  
"Tu sais ce que tu va prendre à ta mère?  
-Je pencherais pour une montre à gousset, elle trouvera surement que ça fait classe et distingué."  
Maura rigola un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?  
-Ta mère est vraiment extraordinaire, elle me fait tellement rire.  
-Ben c'est sur que la tienne ne trouveras pas un souvenir d'un musée distingué...  
-Te vexe pas Chérie, je plaisantais."  
Jane avait pris une mine boudeuse et tournait le dos à sa compagne. Cette dernière passa ses mains autour de la taille de la détective et lova sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle s'imprégnait de son odeur comme d'un parfum rare et couteux.  
"Je suis désolée chérie...  
-Ce n'est pas grave, tu le sais bien! Aller viens, on va acheter sa montre à ma mère."  
Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent et passèrent à la caisse.

Le dernier jour était arrivé. Le retour à Boston était imminent et les deux femmes ne s'en plaignaient pas. Même si elles regrettaient de devoir quitter leurs vacances, l'air des Etats-Unis leur manquait. Le départ était prévu pour dix heure trente mais par chance, une personne leur avait proposé un jet privé: Constance Isles. Elles disposèrent donc de la matinée pour se préparer et se rendre à l'aéroport. Le trajet au cote de la mère de Maura serait difficile pour Jane. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence.  
"Bonjour Constance, comment allez-vous?  
-Bien merci, je retourne voir mon mari.  
-Bonne nouvelle, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu?  
-Deux mois et demi si mes calculs sont exacts, et ils le sont toujours.  
-Waouh, vous devez être contente! Je ne pourrais pas quitter Maura aussi longtemps.  
-Nous n'entretenons pas le même genre de relation Jane.  
-Excusez-moi?"  
Madame Isles sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise, elle venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Cependant, elle parvint à alléger la situation.  
"Je veux dire que vous êtes un couple plus jeune.  
-Oh... Je vois."  
Maura ne disait rien, elle était gênée par le comportement de sa femme et de sa mère. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adorées mais elles étaient toujours restées dans le domaine du poli. Ce trajet allait se passer exactement pareil. Elles ne s'adressèrent la parole que pour les formalités et les politesses puis reportait leur attention sur autre chose. Ainsi, lorsque Jane entendit Constance aborder le sujet du mariage, elle se trouva une admiration soudaine pour l'étiquette de sa bouteille d'eau. Mais même avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable elle entendait sa femme se décomposer devant sa mère.  
"Le mariage c'est bien passé?  
-Oui, quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir. Ton vernissage à Singapour a-t-il été bénéfique?  
-Quatre nouveaux investisseurs, mais la n'est pas la question. J'aurais aimé être là, voir Chalotte et Aden. Et toi bien sur, dans ta robe de mariée.  
-Je t'enverrais les photos si tu le souhaite.  
-Avec plaisir."  
Même si elle ne le montrait pas, la légiste avait été très déçu d'apprendre que sa mère ne serait pas présente au plus beau jour de sa vie. Cela révoltait la détective qui attendit que sa compagne aille au toilette pour le faire savoir.  
"Vous n'avez vraiment pas ou vous libérer?  
-Non, sinon je serais venu! Quatre investisseurs réguliers, c'est inespéré.  
-Oui, mais ce n'est que du fric. Et ça vous en avez plein! Mais vous n'avez qu'une seule fille, et elle est parfaite. Vous avez raté son mariage, elle a pleuré quand vous lui avez annoncé, vous le saviez? Elle vous adore, et vous vous ne la calculait même pas!  
-Nous avons eu une conversation similaire il y a quelques années.  
-Je vois que ça vous a réussi. J'aime votre fille, je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir, et vous vous jouez avec elle sans considération! Vous êtes sa mère! Prenez vos responsabilités, il n'est pas trop tard."  
La détective avait chuchoté les derniers mots car Maura revenait à sa place.  
"Excusez-moi.  
-Dis-moi chérie, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire les magasins toutes les deux pendant que je suis à Boston?"  
La scientifique sembla interloqué mais ne le laissa pas paraitre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Jane n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Cette franchise avait ses bons et ses mauvais cotes, mais avec Constance, cela avait été souvent positif.  
"Avec plaisir Mère.  
-Je t'appellerais dans la semaine."  
L'avion atterrissait, la petite discussions avait fait son chemin dans la tête de la grande Constance Isles, elle devait montrer à sa fille qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. C'est ainsi que les vacances s'achevèrent. Sur la bonne résolution de la mère de Maura. Les deux femmes furent accueillies par Angela et les deux enfants. Charlotte sauta dans les bras de ses mamans et les embrassa à tour de rôle.  
"Regardez, j'ai fait un dessin. C'est nous quatre avec Aden!  
-C'est magnifique mon coeur!  
-Vraiment très joli chérie!"  
Angela vint serrer sa fille et sa femme dans ses bras et les reconduisit chez elles. La soirée fut chargée, tout le monde était venu accueillir les deux femmes qui ne demandaient qu'à être seules après ce voyage éprouvant. Les souvenirs furent distribués, les baisers furent donnés, la mains serrées et la corps enlacés. Le havre de paix qui entourait cette grande et heureuse famille ne cesserait pas d'exister tant qu'au moins une personne y croirait. Ce pouvoir incroyable caché au fond du coeur de chaque individu nommé l'amour, remplissait la maison de Maura Isles et Jane Rizzoli...

* * *

***nonna: grand-mère**

**Et voilà la fin. C'est une page qui se tourne, vous allez me manquer. N'hésitez pas à laisser une dernière review pour se chapitre, cela me comblerait de joie ! ( Non je n'exagère pas x) ) **

**Gros bisous tout le monde ! :D**


End file.
